Three Winchester Boys and the Winchester Girl
by Silverwolf08
Summary: AU story. Sam has a twin sister named Sydney, so how does that change what happens to the family Winchester? read and find out. Contains WINCEST. Rated M for future chapters
1. The Beginning

A/N: I know some of you have read my Robin Hood story, and I am sad to say that it has been put on permanent hiatus. I just kind of leapt into that story and after some serious revisions, I found that the inspiration for that story had faded. But here is a new one for all of my lovely readers! I've been putting off writing a Supernatural fic for quite some time now, but the plot bunny for this one would just not let me be! So here it is, the first chapter of what will hopefully be a really good adventure!

WARNINGS: **This does contain Winchest…meaning it's incest of the Winchester sibling variety. So if you don't like, DON"T read!** There will not be any JohnxDean, or JohnxSam, but there will be SamxDean, SamxOFC, DeanxOFC, and DeanxOFCxSam. My original female character, Sydney Winchester is Sam's twin sister. This story takes place pre-series and during the series. There will probably be spoilers, but I will post future warnings about those as they occur. Now enjoy the fic!

Speech inside single quotes ('…') are unheard, private thoughts.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

Opening the door to the surprisingly nice house, Sydney took everything in with wide eyes. "Are you sure this is the right place, Dad? This is like a palace compared to where we usually stay." Her voice lacked any of the sarcasm she felt at seeing the much nicer accommodations around her. Behind her, Sydney's older brother Dean snorted. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Syd. I like it…so quit being so bitchy." The last part was accompanied by a brotherly slap on the back and a wide teasing grin from the older Winchester as he stepped around Sydney to inspect the house further. Before Sydney could make a witty comeback, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, causing her to look up. Her twin brother, Sam, shook his head and fixed her with a "don't start this again" smile. Sydney shook her head in response and wrapped her arm around her brother's waist; following Dean into what had to be the living room.

"Pastor Jim is letting us rent the place while I work a job a few towns over." Sydney looked over at their father as he set their duffels down. "So we'll be here for what? Three days? At the most? Sounds like a waste to me…" John simply shook his head at his only daughter, "I thought we'd stay here for a while. Take a break from all the travelling. Maybe stick to a few jobs close by. How's that sound?" Seeing the shocked looks on all three of his children's faces caused a small smile to tug at the corners of John's mouth. "That means Sam and Sydney'll have to go to school though." Despite all the times she had felt inclined to hug her father, Sydney had never once given in…until now. John was shocked to say the least, and when he finally hugged her back, Sydney just squeezed harder. Finally untangling himself from his daughter's hold, a smile still on both of their faces, John turned to his other kids, "Well now, go on and pick out your rooms. Sam, you and Syd don't have to share one anymore. There's plenty for each of us to have our own." Distracted by Dean's whoop of excitement, John Winchester missed the look of unease that passed between his two youngest children as they headed up the stairs.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

"So, umm…this'll be interesting…having our own rooms finally." Sam said, trying to break the tension between him and his sister. "Yeah…interesting." Was the only reply he got. "Hey look! These two have a shared bathroom. Sound good?" another attempt at lightening the mood. "Yeah, I guess." Sam stopped and turned his sister to face him. "C'mon Syd…at least try to be happy. We can make this work. If you have any…ya know…nightmares, I'm not that far away and Dad'll never know." Sydney looked up at Sam, a small smile tugging at her lips, "Yeah, I guess this'll work. And I probably won't need you anyways. I'm a big girl, remember?" Her voice was teasing but it didn't hide the fact that she was just as nervous as Sam about the things that came for her in her sleep.

Drawing her into a comforting hug, Sam held his twin tight; trying to soothe both of their anxiety. Sydney was the first to pull away, a bright smile wiping away any trace of their conversation. "Let's go get settled then, yeah? Then we can swipe and max out one of Dean's credit cards!" Laughing at his sister's idea, Sam nodded and moved off to what would be his bedroom, sparing Sydney one last look before grabbing his duffel and opening the door. Sydney did the same, smiling as she took in the spacious room that would be all hers. 'Maybe we can make this work.' And with that thought, her smile grew and she started to unpack.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed that. It was kind of short, I know. But it was really just an introduction. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it…especially enough to leave a review! I enjoy them a lot. Thanks everyone who read!

-Silver


	2. Settling In

A/N: Here's chapter 2 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, as short as it was. I promise this one is longer.

WARNING: Again, this story contains WINCEST. There is nothing explicit in this chapter, but don't worry, it's coming soon. Enjoy

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

Chapter 2: Settling In

After a serious day of shopping and restocking, the Winchester twins headed home with their spoils. 'Home…weird how easy it is to call that house

home.' Sydney thought as Sam pulled the Impala into the short driveway. "Hope Dean isn't too mad about the credit card." Smiling at her brother,

Sydney shook her head, "Nah, he won't be…not after he sees what we got him for his room." Her grin allayed any nerves Sam might have had

about facing their older brother and he quickly got out of the car; grabbing most of the heavy bags from the trunk. Sydney grabbed the rest and

lugged them into the house. "Family, we're home! And we come bearing gifts!" The two eldest Winchesters appeared not five seconds later; each

sporting barely contained grins, though John's was much smaller than Dean's. Sydney and Sam doled out the already organized bags and waited

with baited breath as their family looked through their bags.

Dean whooped with excitement as he unwrapped the classic muscle car poster the twins had gotten him, followed by another excited yell at the

black jersey knit sheet set. Tossed in for fun was a Mustang Matchbox car pillow and the ever needed bathroom supplies. John smiled as he too

pulled out new sheets and bathroom stuff, thanking his two youngest silently. Dean was still going on about the poster when a question came to

mind. "How exactly did you guys pay for this?" Sydney and Sam shared a conspiratorial look before dashing up the stairs with their own bags in

tow; laughing madly as Dean realized he'd been had and giving chase. John shook his head at his children's antics and began putting the food Sam

and Sydney had bought away.

Upstairs, Sam and Sydney lay sprawled on Sam's bed, trying to catch their breaths through their lingering laughter. "Oh…*pant* we sure…

*snort* got him good" Sydney wheezed as she sat up. Sam shook his hair from his face and smiled at his twin. "Yeah we did…*cough*…wanna

help me make my bed?" Sydney eyed him like he was crazy, but just shrugged her shoulders. "Sure…you can help me make mine next." Scrunching

his nose in thought, Sam nodded, "Deal." After quickly putting the new bed clothes on Sam's bed, they put clean towels in their bathroom before

heading into Syd's room and making her bed. Once everything was to their liking, Sydney headed downstairs to start dinner. That had been

Sydney's job ever since she was old enough to boil water. She never found it sexist or unfair that she was the one expected to feed her hungry

family of three guys, in fact, she oddly enjoyed it. Food Network was one of her secret obsessions and she loved trying new recipes out on her

boys, even if Sam was the only one to express his enjoyment with words. So tonight was no different as she set about getting everything together

for their evening meal. 'Dean and Dad'll be leaving tomorrow on a job. Might as well have one good meal before all of that junk food gets to them.'

Jumping into the preparation, Sydney wasn't aware of the pitch black eyes watching and waiting from one of the windows.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

The next morning, John and Dean dropped Sam and Sydney off at the local high school. With a wave and a honk of the horn, the two eldest

Winchesters were off on another hunt, leaving Sam and Syd in the clutches of normal life. Tugging distractedly at her jeans, Sydney made sure that

she looked somewhat presentable before grinning up at Sam. "Well bro, let's see if this one is better than the last one, yeah?" An answering grin

appeared on Sam's as he linked his arm with his sister's, "I doubt it." And with that said, the Winchester twins headed through the doors of St.

Augustine High School.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

'If this man doesn't shut up, I'm going to salt and burn him.' Sydney thought murderously as her chemistry teacher droned on about moles of

this and moles of that. Just as she was reaching for her butterfly knife hidden in her boot, a note plopped on her desk. '_Hey New Girl! Wanna hang _

_out __sometime? Could show ya the town and a good time. Name's Jett btw. Hit me up! 404-431-2726'. _Sneering in disgust, Sydney balled up the note

and chucked it back in the direction that it came from. Soft sniggering drifted from behind her, but she just ignored it; going back to counting how

many ways she could seriously damage her teacher before the bell rang, ending school for the day.

Sam waited patiently for his sister at their shared locker, trying to ignore the curious onlookers as they walked by. Catching a glimpse of blond

hair, Sam smiled as his sister approached him, a scowl plastered on her face. "I take it you didn't have a good day?" Sam's tone was light and

teasing, letting Sydney know that her brother had had a good day. "If you call contemplating how many ways to kill one teacher not having a good

day, then yeah, we'll go with that. Ugh! And I got hit on by, like, the entire football team! *deep breath* How was your day?" She flashed a

brilliant and slightly sarcastic smile up at her brother as they climbed on the bus. "It was alright. Not as awkward as it usually is." They both

plunked down in a seat towards the back, Sam letting Sydney sit near the window. "Well, at least one of us had a good day…What sounds good

for dinner? Meatloaf or chicken and rice?" "Chicken and rice….I take it you slept well last night?" Sydney nodded, looking out the window. "Guess I

was too exhausted to have any nightmares." Smiling softly at Sam in reassurance, she went back to looking at the window. Once back home,

Sydney started dinner and as it was cooking away in the oven, both of them sat down and started their homework. Dinner passed by without

incidence and soon Sam and Sydney were yawning out good nights as they headed into their separate bedrooms.

Around one a.m., Sydney jerked upright in bed, a scream dying on her lips. The images of her dream replaying over and over in her head,

causing her to stumble through the bathroom and into Sam's room. Sam woke up to the sensation of someone tugging nervously at his blankets

and he rolled over, coming face to face with his pale and terrified twin sister. Sitting up slowly so as not to startle her further, Sam pushed back the

covers so Sydney could climb in; wrapping his arms tightly around her trembling body once she was comfortable. "Another one?" his only answer

was a shaky nod against his chest. "Wanna talk about it?" Sighing softly, Sydney pulled away slowly and softly recounted her nightmare, "It was

the same one, only this time I saw the place…or parts of it at least. There were a lot of bright lights and—and circus music. Then there was just

those black eyes….watching something….or someone. I don't know which….then there was screaming and pain…so much pain. I could smell

someone's flesh burning and then…and then I woke up." Sam held his sister close all while she retold her dream, tightening his grip as she

finished. "Do you think this was another vision?" Syd shrugged dejectedly, "I have no idea what else it could be, Sammy. It was all so, so real…."

She sniffled brokenly and Sam rocked her gently. "Hey now, it's all going to be alright. I've got ya. Why don't we try and get some sleep? You'll feel

better in the morning." Sydney nodded and allowed herself to be pulled down on to the bed and wrapped securely in her brother's arms.

As the two Winchester siblings fell back into sleep, Sydney couldn't help but remember the last bit of her vision: the images of her and her

brother entwined just like this, only they were naked and kissing, burned on the inside of her retinas like some type of sick reminder of what she

hadn't told Sam. Finally the images vanished, leaving behind a faint sense of lust and guilt as black, dreamless sleep claimed her.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

A/N: Thus ends chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed this one, and I promise I'll have another chapter up tomorrow asap! Please review if you feel so inclined!


	3. Revelations

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday like I promised. Some things came up and I wasn't able to post this chapter like I had wanted to. But here it is now and it's a long one! Enjoy!

WARNING: This chapter does contain Wincest, of the Sam and Sydney persuasion. This includes brother-sister kissing, and non extremely explicit sex. If you feel it is too explicit, please let me know, but there will be a warning posted and you don't have to read the scene if you don't want to. Again, if you don't like, don't read. It's as easy as that! Also rated for language. The f-word is used a few times.

Three Winchester Boys and the Winchester Girl, Chapter 3: Revelations

Sydney awoke to the smell of frying bacon and her brother's slightly off key singing. As soon as her eyes were open and she was upright, the

images from last night's vision came rushing back and she clutched her stomach as she fought the urge to vomit. Rushing to the bathroom, she

quickly dropped to her knees and clung to the porcelain bowl of the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Above the sounds of her

retching, Sydney didn't her the soft footsteps of her twin as he knelt beside her, brushing her hair from her face and rubbing soothing circle across

her back. She gave one final heave before collapsing back on to the bathroom floor, drawing her legs up to her chest to try and quell the shaking

that had begun. Sam simply sat on the floor with her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body, lending silent support while he waited for

her trembling to subside. When it finally did, Sydney turned and buried her face into the crook of Sam's neck, breathing in his scent to try and calm

herself down. It worked better than she had thought it would and that scared her, remnants of her other vision coming back and making her lean

over the toilet again to be sick. When the latest bought of sickness had subsided, Sam help his sister to her feet and got her toothbrush ready.

Waiting patiently for her to finish brushing her teeth Sam went and got her a clean pair of pjs, which consisted of a pair of his old boxers and one

of his old shirts. Taking the clean clothes gratefully, Sydney shut the bathroom door and quickly changed into them, smiling uneasily once Sam's

heady scent engulfed her completely. 'Gods…this has never bothered me before…why'd I have to have a vision like _that_? It's going to be a long

day…'Squaring her shoulders, she tidied up her hair and the bathroom before going back into Sam's room. He helped her back into bed despite her

protests and once she was tucked in snuggly, he went back into the kitchen to retrieve their breakfasts. Smiling widely at her brother once he was

situated next to her on the bed, Sydney dove into her breakfast. "This is great, Sammy…maybe you should do the cooking from now on." She

grinned playfully at him and Sam just blushed. "Nah…you're still a better cook than I'll ever be, Syd." She felt an answering blush rise in her cheeks

as Sam turned that dimpled smile in her direction and she ducked her head to avoid his eyes.

Eating the rest of their breakfast in tense silence, the twins tried to ignore the awkwardness between them. Sam was unsure about how to go

about asking his sister if she wanted to talk while Sydney was worried Sam would find out about the rest of her vision. Once they were finished

eating, Sydney insisted that she did the dishes, "Fair is fair, Sammy-boy. You cooked, I clean." And Sam had grudgingly agreed, sitting at the

breakfast bar as his sister did the few dishes that were left. Clearing his throat after the last dish had been placed on the rack to dry, Sam decided

it was time for him and his sister to talk."Sydney…about your vision last night..." As he trailed off, he noticed his sister's tense shoulders and briefly

considered not asking, but he knew it would only get worse if he didn't. "Sydney, we gotta talk about it. Did you see anything else? Besides what

you told me last night?" Sighing in resignation, Sydney turned to face her brother, only to be smacked in the face with just how _**gorgeous**_ her

brother actually was.

Gulping down some much needed air before even trying to speak, Sydney willed her body to calm down and stop thinking of her brother's body

covering hers…touching her. Sam took notice of the glazed look in his sister's eyes and gently touched her arm, bringing her back to awareness.

"Sydney? You alright?" Nodding fiercely, Sydney smiled reassuringly at her brother, "No, I didn't see anything else. Just what I told you last night.

Why?" "You just seemed kinda out of it during breakfast. I thought that maybe you had remembered something from your vision." Sydney jerked

away from her brother suddenly as if she had been burned. "I…I told you everything that I saw. I swear, Sammy." Sam watched his sister with

wide eyes which then narrowed. "What aren't you telling me Syd? What else did you see last night?" Stepping back in fear, Sydney tried to escape

the piercing eyes of her brother, rounding the counter slowly in attempts to dash by him and out of the room. Sam grabbed her easily around the

waist as she tried to make her escape and he pulled her close to him; holding her struggling body against his so she couldn't get away. "Let me go

Sam, now." Shaking his head, Sam held on tighter, "Not gonna happen Syd. Not until you tell me what it is that you saw." Jerking against his hold,

trying to get free, Sydney somehow managed to turn in her brother's grasp so that she was now facing him. With their faces this close together,

Sydney can't help but close her eyes and just breathe her brother in, the images of her vision swamping her mind and she allows herself to be

swept away in them.

_Bodies pressed close together, nothing separating them from the other's skin. Mouths tangled in a sensual glide of teeth and tongue and lips. Muted_

_ gasps and moans escape their dueling lips as Sam's hands run up and down Sydney's body, igniting white-hot pleasure in their wake. Sydney's legs press_

_ open on either side of her brother's hips as he sinks into her welcoming warmth. Their breaths quicken, hands becoming frantic as their pace increases,_

_ going from languid strokes to frenzied thrusting. Their mouths meet in one final dance as they both explode in ecstasy, pleasure lapping at their minds as_

_ their bodies come down from their high. _

With those images flashing before her eyes, Sydney doesn't even realize she has moved until her lips tough Sam's, fire igniting along her spine as

she latches onto her brother's mouth. Sam is momentarily struck dumb before his other brain kicks in and he's kissing her back with abandon. Her

hands run up Sam's sides before tangling in his thick hair, dragging him closer till they're touching at every point: hip to hip, chest to chest.

As Sam's hands settle on her hips, sliding up the thin material of his shirt on her body, Sydney snaps back to reality and roughly pulls away from

her brother; eyes wide with horror at what she had allowed herself to do. Sam's eyes mirror her horror and he takes a step towards her, not

knowing what he's doing, just knowing that he wants more…more of the fire that had raced through his veins at his sister's touch. "Sydney—"

Before the words can even leave his lips, Sydney is dashing up the stairs and slamming the door of her room shut. Taking deep breaths before

heading up the same set of stairs, Sam knocks gently on the door before opening it slowly. "Sydney…we need to talk." Pacing around the room like

a mad woman, Sydney laughs harshly, "Sure we do Sam…because it's not every day that your crazy sister has a vision of _fucking _her brother…then

acts on those visions by kissing him. So yeah, we need to talk." Sam blinked as Sydney's words sunk in. "You…you saw this…in a vision? When?

How?" Shrugging, Sydney flops on her bed, "I don't know. Last night wasn't the first time I've seen us, ya know, together like that but it's the first

time I've actually been unable to hold it in. Normally I just make myself forget it, move on with my life. Try not to dwell on the fact that almost every

single night I dream about you…" Eyes closing against the tears suddenly flooding her vision, Sydney doesn't notice Sam moving closer to the bed.

Once the bed dips with his weight settling on it, it's too late for Sydney to try and get away because Sam's arms have already pulled her close to

him; holding her to his body as he whispers nonsensical things in her hair, trying to calm her down.

The sobs that had immediately racked her body at her brother's gentle touch subsided to hiccups as she relaxed against him. Blinking back tears

and swiping madly at the ones still trickling down her cheeks, Sydney finally looked up at her brother. "You…you don't hate me? You don't think

that I'm some sick pervert?" Her voice is small and watery, and it causes Sam to smile gently at her. "I could never hate you Sydney. You're my

sister and I love you. How long have you…" His voice trailed off as he thought of the best way to phrase his question, but Sydney beat him to the

punch, "Ever since the visions started…when we were ten." Sam is taken aback by how long she has kept this to herself and just hugs her tighter

because of it. "You should have told me sooner, Syd. I could've helped." Snorting in disgust, Sydney pulls away from her brother's comforting

embrace. "And you'd of done what Sam? Let me touch you? Told me to go back to my own bed and just forget about it? There was…is nothing you

can do to make it better. I'm a freak! And I'm ok with it…most of the time." Shaking his head, Sam got to his feet and pulled his sister once more

into his arms. "We'll get through this, Syd. I promise," Pulling back to look down on her splotchy and tear soaked face, Sam presses a kiss to her

forehead, "Wanna go to that carnival that just got here? I heard some kids talking about it in one of my classes the other day. I think some cheesy

carnival games and crappy rides are just what the doctor ordered." Smiling despite the unease that still griped her, Sydney nodded. "Sure…

hopefully you're right Sam." Nodding to let her know that he is right, Sam hugs her tight once more before heading to his room to change.

'Somehow though, I think this carnival will only make things worse.' Shaking her head of those dark thoughts, Sydney scrubbed at her face to dry

the remaining tears before rummaging in her closest for some clean clothes.

The carnival lights and music swirled around the two Winchesters in a nauseating swirl of noise and greasy food. Sydney loved it. The obscene

smells and sounds of the place helped keep her mind away from the talk her and her brother had had before getting in the car and heading over

here. Sam's arm was draped over her shoulders, and despite the initial twinge of unease its presence had created, she soon found herself relaxing

against her brother's side as the stood in line for the _Ring of Fire_. Ride after ride they rode, laughing and allowing themselves to enjoy the moment

and as the evening drew to a close, the twins found themselves not worrying so much about Sydney's visions or the electric charge that seemed to

race through them every time their hands grazed each other. Sam had won his sister a ridiculously large bear from one of the shooting booths and

Sydney laughed as he piggy backed it around the carnival for her.

The carnival began to close down around 11:30, and as the lights began to wink out ride by ride, Sam and Sydney made their way out the front

gates and started the walk home. The carnival had only been a few blocks away from their house, so the two had decided to walk there, and the

night air was comfortable as they passed by the parents and sleepy children on their way to their cars. Sam had his arm wrapped around Sydney's

shoulders again and one arm around the giant stuffed bear. They were happy and relaxed, the earlier tension between them gone, destroyed by

the twinkling lights and happy atmosphere of the carnival. Walking home, sides pressed close together against the slight chill that had crept up on

them, neither Winchester felt the dark presence following them until Sam was thrown to the ground. Sydney moved to go to her brother, but was

held back by strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. "Now, now Sydney Anne…no need to help him. He's not the one in danger. You're the

one we want, Ms. Psychic Extraordinaire." The thick southern voice's owner moved from the shadows cast by the street lamp and deep, obsidian

eyes looked her up and down. "Well now, you're even more good looking up close. Too bad you won't be alive long enough for me to get a taste of

that delicious looking flesh…pity." The demon moved closer to Sydney's struggling body, still held prisoner by the two demons behind her. Moving in

close to her face, the demon pressed his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. "Smell just as good as you look, Sydney Anne.

Has your brother had a taste of you yet? Does he know how much you want him to?" Sparing a glance at Sam who was still lying frozen on the

ground glaring up at him, the demon smiled obscenely. "I bet he hasn't…I bet he doesn't even know how much you want him to fuck you. Take you

and own you. Too bad he'll never get the chance." Flicking out his hand, fire erupted around his fingertips, illuminating the pale face of the demon

before her. Sydney started struggling more, trying to fight off the hold the two other demons had on her, but to no avail. The demon in front of her

slowly brought the flames closer and closer to her face, watching with twisted joy as the heat caused her to break out in a sweat as she flinched

from the approaching flames.

On the ground, Sam struggled against the hold the demon had on him and slowly but surely, he forced his way to his feet. Not thinking before

doing so, Sam launched himself at the demon approaching his sister, taking him off guard and causing the other two demons to come to their

leader's aid. Sydney broke free from their loosened grip and grabbed Sam's arm, pulling him along as they ran down the street. Making it to their

house, they slammed the door shut and quickly grabbed the salt bags that had been left there just in case. A window breaking in the kitchen

alerted them to the fact that the house had been breached, and Sam grabbed Sydney's arm and dragged her to the back store room, closing and

locking the door before grabbing another bag of salt and pouring a line in front of the door. Sydney was left shivering in the middle of the room as

Sam poured the salt, wondering if it would indeed keep the demons from getting them. Noticing Sydney's shivering, Sam grabbed up a blanket from

one of the boxes and pulled Sydney down onto his lap before wrapping it around the two of them. "They won't be able to get past the salt line,

Syd. Remember Dad telling us that?" Sam was trying to get his sister to calm down, but the reassuring words sounded hollow, even to his ears.

Sydney nodded and clutched Sam's shirt in her hands, those words echoing through her mind, but not because Sam had just said them. Her vision

flooded her mind with the images of what had just happened and with what was to come, the missing pieces of the puzzle falling into place and

Sydney steeled herself for the hurricane that was about to rip the door in front of them right off of its hinges. No sooner had the thought crossed

her mind, the door was indeed being ripped from its frame and being chucked behind the seething trio of demons now standing in front of them.

"Sydney Anne, it's not nice to run away when people are trying to kill you…but no matter. Now I have you right where I need you and there's no

chance for escape now." Nodding to the demon at his right, the head demon grinned evilly as his henchmen flicked open a red canister. Stepping

aside, the other demons watched as their cohort upended the canister and flooded the small store room with gasoline; the clear liquid soaking into

the blanket quickly despite the twin's efforts to avoid it. Nodding to his other henchmen, the head demon stepped back as a lighter was flicked

open and dropped over the salt line and into the puddle of gasoline. The flames roared to life instantly, blocking the demons' view of the panicked

teens. Turning on his heel, the head demon motioned for his henchmen to follow and instantly, the trio disappeared, leaving the raging inferno to

take care of their problems. Sam was trying to think of a way out when his sister's screams pulled him from his thoughts. The blanket that he'd left

wrapped around Sydney had caught fire and was slowly burning its way up his sister's body.

Thinking quickly, Sam grabbed a couple dry blankets and wrapped them around his body before tearing the burning one away from his sister.

Scooping up his sobbing sister, Sam tried to ignore the sickly smell of burnt flesh as he wrapped the blankets around Sydney and dashing madly

through the flames. Once on the other side of the inferno, Sam placed his sister on a couch in the living room before grabbing his cell and dialing

911. Minutes ticked by like hours and soon the sounds of sirens could be heard coming closer to the house. Sam grabbed Sydney up again and

dashed outside to the waiting ambulance and fire engines, finally allowing himself to collapse in exhaustion on the blessedly cool ground. EMTs

scurried around, asking so many questions, Sydney had to put her hands over her ears to block them out. Sam shakily stood up and wrapped an

arm around his sister before telling the EMTs what they needed to know. Sydney buried her face against Sam's neck, crying silently as the fire

fighters put out the fire that had already eaten part of their home.

Sam and Syd left the hospital around five in the morning, bandaged and bruised, but alive. Sydney's leg was wrapped in yards of white gauze

protecting the severely burned skin of her thigh. Sam's burns were nowhere near as bad and he'd been given a simple antibiotic ointment to keep

them clean. One of the nurses had been kind enough to give them a ride home since Dad and Dean were unreachable, as always. She had even

offered them a place to stay if they needed it, but Sam and politely shaken his head and said that they would be fine, that it was only the far left

part of the house that had caught fire and that the bedrooms were far from that part of the house. The nurse had smile din understanding and had

helped Sam get Sydney upstairs since she was still knocked up on pain killers and antibiotics. Bidding the twins a good night, the nurse had gone

home, leaving Sam alone with his sister unconscious beside him. Sydney woke up to a terrible burning pain in her left thigh and she attempted to

sit up and find out what the hell was going on. Strong hands pushed her back to the mattress and she struggled, fighting madly at whoever was

trying to pin her down. One of her wild fists got lucky enough to land a punch and her attacker backed off. Leaping from the bed, Sydney prepared

herself for another attack when her vision cleared enough to see her brother rubbing at his jaw. "Shit, Sammy…I'm so sorry! I thought…I

thought…" her vision clouded again as tears pricked at her eyes, recalling exactly who she thought he had been. Sam got up from the bed and

wrapped comforting arms around his sister. "Shh, I know…I know, but he isn't coming back Sydney. I won't let you get hurt again. I promise."

Looking up at her brother with tear reddened eyes, Sydney pulled her brother closer to her, hands gripping his shirt front tightly. "Kiss me…"

Blinking in confusion, Sam stared down at her, "Sydney…wha— " "Kiss me Sammy…please." Smiling softly at his sister, Sam just held her closer.

"Syd, nothing's going to happen. I promise—" Sam's sentence was cut off by his sister's lips pressing against his fiercely. Caught off guard, Sam's

lips remained impassive against his sister's persistence. Pulling back from her brother completely, Sydney wrapped her arms around her body,

shuddering with the force of her sobs. Seeing his sister so broken forced Sam into action. "Hey, hey…Sydney what's wrong?" Pulling harshly out of

her brother's reach, Sydney walked over to the window. "I'm a freak, Sam. Everything that demon said was true. All of it." Confusion clouded Sam's

hazel eyes until realization hit. "About you wanting me to…to touch you? O-own you?" Sydney nodded brokenly, refusing to meet her brother's

eyes, afraid to see the hate and disgust she knew was being directed at her. Shaking his head, Sam closes the distance separating him and his

sister, turning her to face him. "Are you sure Sydney? Once we do this…you're mine, if we do this. Only mine." Sydney's head snaps up to Sam's

face, eyes questioning if this is real or not. "We'll only do this if you're sure it's what you want." Shaking her head, she tries to pull away again.

"Don't do this just for me Sammy…I don't want if you don't want it too. I don't need your pity." Pulling her roughly back to him, Sam claims her lips

in a bruising kiss, only pulling away when the need for air becomes too great. "Does that feel like pity to you, Syd? Or this," Taking her

smaller hand in his, he presses it to the front of his jeans and the hard bulge that tents the front of them. Gasping, Sydney tries to pull away but

Sam just presses her hand closer, moaning softly as his cock twitches at the increased pressure. Sydney's eyes close and she gives an

experimentally squeeze, eliciting another low groan from her brother and she steps closer to him. "Are you sure Sammy? We…we don't have to.

We can just forget I ever said anything…that none of this happened. Go on with our lives." With a shake of his head, Sam captures her lips again,

softly caressing her lips with his. "I don't want to forget…I've felt the same way for almost as long as you Sydney…" Blinking in surprise, Sydney

runs her hands up his chest, gripping the front of his shirt tightly. "I…ok then…" She smiles softly and reaches up to draw his face to hers again,

kissing his lips before trailing low over his jawbone and down his neck. Sam's head falls back on his shoulders, giving her more access. His hands

came up to rest on her hips and pull her body closer to his as Sydney continued her exploration of her brother's skin.

(A/N: Warning, the next part starts the scene. If you really want to skip this part, just bypass this whole section until the next author note which will denote the end of the scene. For the rest of you, enjoy!)

Not able to stand the barriers keeping him from touching more of his sister, Sam pulled away from Sydney's mouth and quickly pulled his shirt over

his head, watching with hooded eyes as Sydney did the same. Knocking her hands out of the way, he quickly unhooked her bra and she started

working on his belt as he deftly undid the drawstring on the scrub pants the hospital had given her. He had them halfway down her legs until they

caught on her bandage, causing her to moan in pain. "Shit, sorry, sorry…I forgot." Sam fumbled slightly as he tried to gently get the material past

the bandage. Sydney's hands smoothed over her brother's hair and down his shoulders, leaning over to help him. "It's ok, Sammy…you didn't hurt

me too badly." From his position on the floor, Sam looked up at her through his bangs and smiled faintly at her before help her step out of her

pants and then her panties, leaving her completely bare for his hungry eyes. Sydney blushed and tugged gently on his hair to get him to stand.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Sammy…" she whispered in his ear once he was on his feet again, her hands moving to finish undoing the snap

on his jeans and slowly tugging the zipper down. Hooking her thumbs in both the waistband of his jeans and his boxers, Sydney slowly slide them

off his lean hips and down his thighs so he could step out of them. Both siblings were frozen in place as their eyes traced every last curve and

feature of the other. Sam was the first to make a move, reaching out and drawing Sydney to him, lips claiming hers in a slow sensual glide of

tongues and lips. Sydney gasped into the satin heat of Sam's mouth, clutching tighter to his shoulders as he deftly lifted her into his arms and

carried her over to his bed. Never breaking contact with her lips, Sam situated her on the bed and rose over her, pinning her body beneath his.

Hands roamed bare skin, muted gasps and moans escape their dueling lips as secret places were learned and stroked, igniting white-hot pleasure

in their wake. Sydney's legs pressed open on either side of her brother's hips as he sinks into her welcoming warmth. Their breaths quicken, hands

becoming frantic as their pace increases, going from languid strokes to frenzied thrusting. Their mouths meet in one final dance as they

both explode in ecstasy, pleasure lapping at their minds as their bodies come down from their high.

(A/N: for those of you who chose to skip the sex scene, this is where you may start reading again)

Sydney lay wrapped in her brother's arms, satiated and happy. Her head was pillowed on Sam's warm chest and she raptly listened to the steady

_thump thump thump_ of his heartbeat below her ear. Shifting so that she can look at her brother's face, Sydney smiles at the peaceful look she gets

as Sam smiles back at her. "I love you Sydney." Blinking back tears, Sydney leans up to kiss him softly. "I love you too, Sammy." Lying back down,

Sydney snuggles closer and the two Winchester twins quickly fall asleep, wrapped in a tight cocoon of warmth and love. No nightmares or visions

disturbed either of them that night.

A/N: Well, there ya have it! Thus ends chapter 3. Again, I apologize for not having this posted yesterday, but the extra time let me add more and make this a lot better, so I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks everybody for reading! -Silver


	4. After Shock

Three Winchester Boys and the Winchester Girl Chapter 4: After Shock

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

WARNINGS: Contains mention of Wincest and brother-sister kissing. Also rated for language.

Bright light shining in her face is what woke Sydney the next morning, Sam still asleep next to her in his bed. Sydney smiled as she tried to smooth

his ruffled hair before turning over to examine her brother. The early morning light kissed the bare skin of his shoulders and the oddly elegant

curve of his neck and Sydney couldn't resist having a taste of the tan skin spread out before her. Mouth gliding softly over the muscle of his

shoulder, she worked her way across the planes of his back and to the exposed part of his neck. Sam awoke to the soft glide of lips on his skin

and he fought to hold in the moan wanting to break free. Feeling those lips grin against his skin, Sam knew that Sydney knew he was awake, and

he rolled over to meet the twinkling green eyes of his twin sister. "Morning…" ducking her face to hide the goofy grin and blush quickly spreading

across her face, Sydney plucked nervously at the blanket. Sam smiled and tipped her head up with a finger before capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"Good morning to you too" he replied after they had separated. Sydney smiled and snuggled in to her brother again, "We should probably talk

about this…us…whatever this is I guess." Her voice was tiny and unsure as she mumbled into her brother's chest. Sam sighed and stroked her hair

back from her face. "I thought we did talk about this last night, Syd. Remember? I said that if we did this…you were mine." She nodded and looked

up at him finally, "But what does that mean Sam? Like boyfriend/girlfriend yours or what? I mean, it's not like we can go out on dates or anything…

the people here know we're related." Sitting up more, Sam pulled her so that she was resting against him once more, idly playing with the hair that

brushed her shoulders. "We can still go out…we only hang out with each other anyways, so it won't look too suspicious. And I meant more like…I

dunno, Syd…when the demon said you wanted me to own you…what does that mean?" Wincing slightly as the memory of the demon attack rose

between then, Sydney rubbed absently at the still throbbing burn on her leg. "I…I don't really know myself Sammy…I mean, I guess more along the

lines of me being it for you, and you being it for me…" "Forever?" Shrugging, Sydney placed her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I guess."

Nodding, Sam kissed the top of her head. "I can do forever." Sydney sat up sharply, eyes locking with Sam's, before shakily asking "Are you serious

Sam? I mean, for real…no joking, no saying things just because it might be what I want to hear, for real, forever? Till death do us part and all

that?" Sam cupped the side of her face and leaned in to place a soul searing kiss on her lips. "I mean it, Sydney. Forever. We'll even get rings or

whatever…if you want to that is." Jumping out of bed, Sydney pulled her brother along with her as she dashed to the bathroom. Sam chuckled at

his sister's antics, tugging her arm to get her to slow down. "I take that as a 'yes' to the rings? Or to the whole thing?" Nodding furiously, Sydney

pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "That's a yes to everything…rings and all." Finally calming down a bit, Sydney grinned

sheepishly at her brother. "That is, if you want to…go get rings I mean." Sam bent down and kissed her again, running his hands along the bare

plains of her back, just because he could. "I wouldn't have mentioned them if I didn't want to, sis. Shower first, and then ring shopping?" His

answer was another soul searing kiss and then being unceremoniously pushed into the shower stall. Sam's laugh quickly turned into a low groan

as the hot water pelted his skin, easing muscles made sore by yesterday's attack. As the horrific memories assaulted Sam's mind, he pulled his

sister close to him, hugging her body as close to his as possible. Sydney instinctively knew what was going through her brother's mind and her

arms wrapped themselves around his waist, pressing her face into his neck. "I'm ok, Sammy…you kept me safe. They didn't hurt me too bad

because of you." "But you still got hurt…" Sam's voice was a hoarse whisper that Sydney barely heard over the spray of the shower. Pulling back,

Sydney fixed her brother with a stern look, "And I'm still alive despite it. It's just a burn Sammy…another scar to add to the collection. I'm fine.

We're still alive…and together." Smiling faintly, Sam leaned down to press a deep kiss to her lips. Sydney allowed her brother to take what

assurances he needed from her kiss and didn't break away from him till she knew he was ready. Pushing back his hair from his face, Sydney smiled

lovingly at Sam and grabbed the shampoo. "I'll wash you if you wash me." Her smile quickly turned into a dirty smirk which elicited a groan from

Sam. "Deal"

Sydney went to her room after their little shower romp, pulling out jeans and a faded tank top. Dressing quickly, she went back to Sam's room and

whistled lowly as she caught him wrestling on a pair of boxers. Sam blushed faintly as he pulled on the rest of his clothes before turning to find

Sydney rifling through his closet. "Hey! What are you—?" Sydney pulled on one of his plaid over shirts and tied the ends in the front under her

breasts. "What? I thought you'd like me wearing your clothes? Unless you want me running around in my skimpy tank…" She grinned at the growl

Sam let out before crossing the room and covering her lips with his, hands possessive on her hips as he yanked her into his body. "Tease…"

Grinning against his lips, Sydney ran her hands over his body. "You got it babe. Now, we gonna go shopping or what?"

* * *

The little old lady next door had graciously let them borrow her son's old car, a well kept and new looking Mustang Mach I. Sydney had whistled

appreciatively when she had set eyes on the electric blue painted car and had complimented her son on his upkeep of it. Mrs. Anderson had smiled

sweetly and told them that the car had been her son's pride and joy before he had been killed in the line of duty. "He was a very dedicated

policeman, my Jerry. He would have liked you, both of you." Sam had smiled and thanked the older woman and she had merely waved her hand

and told them that the car would be better off being used than just sitting in her garage. "I don't drive anymore, so you're doing me a favor by

giving the car some use. It's yours if you want it…anytime you need it." Thanking Mrs. Anderson one last time, the Winchester twins had pulled out

of her driveway and headed into town.

About an hour and a half into their search for rings, Sam tugged on Sydney's hand and led her into a Celtic jewelry shop near the back of the mall.

Sydney smiled at her brother and grabbed his hand as they walked into the store. A store clerk helped them pick out two matching bands adorned

with elegant Celtic knot work and happily told them that had rings in their size available. Walking out of the mall sporting their new rings, Sam and

Sydney also bore identically wide grins as they headed home. Once home, Sydney started dinner and Sam went to return the car to Mrs. Anderson,

who graciously pressed the keys back into Sam's hand and told him to keep the car, that it was a gift for him and his sister. "Jerry would have

wanted someone to have it, instead of it just sitting unused. You and your sister seem to be good kids and I know you'll both take care of it." Sam

and been speechless and had hugged the older woman tightly before thanking her profusely, all while Mrs. Anderson laughed and patted his back.

"You're very welcome, Sam. Tell your sister that she's lucky to have such a nice and handsome brother to look after her." Nodding and thanking her

again, Sam had left with a wide smile on his face which grew even bigger as he walked in to the kitchen and quietly watched his sister chop

something up on the counter. Looking up, Sydney was startled to find someone watching her but she instantly calmed down once she noticed it

was Sam. "Hey, did you return the keys to Mrs. Anderson?" Walking further into the kitchen, Sam wrapped his arms around his sister's waist. "I

tried to, but she told me to keep them. As a gift…she gave us the car Syd." Turning around in surprise, Sydney grinned at her brother. "For real?

We have our own car?" Sam nodded and kissed her lightly, "Yup. She's signing over the title to us and all of that stuff tomorrow. Said it would do

us a lot more good than it would her just sitting in her driveway." "Cool beans dude. Wait till Dean sees it! He's gonna be so jealous." Grinning,

Sydney pulled out of her brother's embrace and continued with dinner.

Sam sat at the breakfast bar and watched as his sister skillfully chopped whatever was on the cutting board into fine pieces and added them to

the pot on the stove. "She also told me to tell you that you had a very nice and handsome brother to look after you." Glancing up at him through

her bangs, Sydney smirked. "She did now, did she? Well I have no idea where she came up with that notion. My brothers are both ogres." Before

she could get away, Sam had her pinned to the counter and began tickling her mercilessly. "Ogres, huh?" Sydney squirmed, trying to get away

from her brother's hands as she laughed breathlessly. "Uncle! Uncle! I give Sammy, c'mon!" Dipping down to nip lightly at her ear, Sam's hands

stilled on her hips as his mouth settled on her throat, tongue laving and teeth nipping her pounding pulse. Sydney quickly stopped struggling as

her heartbeat sped up as her brother's mouth latched onto the skin at the base of her throat, marking the skin there. "Sam…mmh…dinner, I need

to finish…" Reluctantly releasing her skin with a wet pop, Sam smiled hungrily at her. "If you must…I guess I can wait." Sydney chuckled throatily

and patted her brother on the shoulder. "I promise you that it's worth it…plus, there's always dessert to look forward to." Sam groaned at the

images that sentence conjured in his mind and he adjusted his quickly tightening jeans. "Sydney…you're gonna be the death of me." Grinning

evilly, Sydney went back to what she was doing, "But what a way to go, eh brother?"

The next few weeks went by in a relatively normal blur for Sam and Sydney. Between school and the return of their dad and Dean, the twins easily

fell into a routine. Sydney would fix dinner as usual, but now Sam lent a hand and was surprised to find that Sydney was just as good of a teacher

as she was a cook. After dinner, they would wash dishes and do their homework before heading off to bed. After everyone was asleep, Sydney

would sneak into Sam's room via their shared bathroom and they would quietly make love until they fell into the peaceful arms of sleep. Everything

seemed to be perfect. Neither Dad nor Dean were suspicious of the twins' new relationship, and after a very brief discussion, Sam and Sydney

decided to keep it their little secret, the rings they had bought taking up residence on their right hands to avoid any awkward questions. All was

good in Sydney's world, the visions having decided to take a vacation and leaving her dreams to be peaceful and unmemorable. Graduation came

and went without incidence and the Winchester family celebrated the twins' graduation with food, drink and laughter; a rare occasion for the family

of hunters.

After Dad and gone and come back from another hunt, trying to find the demons that had attacked his children, John began noticing how close his

two youngest had gotten. Chalking it up to them just sticking close because of the attack, he didn't pay much attention to it until a few days later.

Walking by Sam's room late one night, John heard whispered voices coming from his youngest son's room. Quietly opening the door a crack, he

was taken aback by the scene unfolding before his eyes. Sydney was sitting astride Sam's thighs, head tossed back as she settled against her

brother. They rose as one to catch each other's lips in a fierce kiss and it took all of John's strength to wrench his gaze from the sinful act his

children were committing right under his roof. Closing the door quietly and quickly, John rushed to his room and pressed his face against the wood

of his closed door. 'How long has this been going on? How did…oh my god…this is my fault. Leaving them alone all of the time. I need…need to stop

this. Somehow.' With possible ideas and the images of his two children entwined with each other, John Winchester climbed into bed, his heart

heavy and uneasy as he contemplated having to split his children up.

Sam was the first to wake up the next morning and he smiled lovingly at his sister asleep on her stomach, clutching her pillow. Slowly detangling

himself from his sister's legs, Sam went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Washing quickly, Sam dressed as quietly as possible and

snuck downstairs to make breakfast for Sydney and himself. Upon entering the kitchen, Sam was surprised to find his father already sitting at the

breakfast bar, sipping from a steamy mug of coffee. "Morning Dad." Eyes meeting his son's, John set his coffee mug down on the counter and

turned to face Sam. "We need to talk Sam." Nodding slowly, Sam sat down across from his father and watched him curiously, confused as to what

they needed to talk about. John took a deep breath before meeting his son's gaze once more. "I know about you and your sister, Sam. I saw you

two together. Care to explain?" His voice was even, hiding the sudden anger he felt towards his youngest son. Sam's face went completely white

as his father's words, mouth going dry as he tried to form a response. "Dad…I…I don't know what to say." Getting angrier at his son's inability to

explain, John banged his fist on the counter. "Can't explain, can't explain Sam? How about you tell me how long you…how long this abomination

has being going on?" Gulping down some much needed air, Sam's hands clenched in front of him, "A few weeks…it started the night of the uh, of

the attack. Sydney had been having visions, and then it happened…and she had been seeing us together for years before…before it actually

happened." "But you never did anything until after the attack? Till after you knew about…Sydney having visions. How long has she been having

them?" Shaking his head slowly, Sam answered softly, "About eight years now…they started when we were ten. At first we thought they were just

nightmares…but then they started coming true. She'd have one, and then the next day on the news, there it would be. Just like Sydney had

dreamed. We were freaked out…still are. Especially after she saw that demon…and it attacked us." John blinked away angry tears as he listened to

his son's story, blaming himself for not being there for his children. "So, what? You thought it'd be ok to take advantage of your sister just because

she saw it happen? Jesus Sam…she's your sister! You can't be with her, you can't be doing the things you are with her! It's wrong on so many

levels! How could you?" John all but yelled at his startled looking son. "We didn't mean for it to go this far Dad! And I didn't take advantage of her!

She wanted it just as much as me! We both love each other…" John's furious gaze turned deadly at his son's muttered words. "You love

each other? Damn it Sam…I won't allow this to continue. I saw your acceptance letter to Stanford…I think it would be best if you went. Go to

college and forget about your sister and your disgusting relationship with her. Forget about all about any of this. The demons, the hunting, us. I

mean it Sam. You're going to leave and never come back. Do I make myself clear?" Angry tears burned at the edges of Sam's eyes as his

father's words pierced his heart like a knife. He felt betrayed and hurt at his father's quick dismissal of him. "Yes sir…if that's what you want, then

fine. I'll leave and never come back. But what are you going to tell Sydney? Hmm? She'll come looking for me. You know she will." John laughed

harshly. "No she won't. Not after you just up and leave without a goodbye. Because that's exactly what you're going to do. Pack up and

leave without saying anything to her. She's not your sister anymore. Not after what you made her do. Now, go on…go pack and get ready. I'll drive

you to Stanford myself." Getting up without a word, Sam headed up to his room and blinked back tears as he caught sight of his still sleeping sister

on his bed. Grabbing his duffel, Sam quickly began throwing his clothes and his other possessions into it, trying not to wake Sydney.

Hearing the rustle of fabric, Sydney slowly came awake. "S-sam? What's going on?" Her voice was still heavy with sleep, and Sam bit back the

whimper fighting to break free as he helplessly ignored her imploring tone. Getting up slowly and pulling on Sam's discarded sleep shirt, Sydney

made her way over to where her brother was crouched on the floor, busy throwing his stuff into his duffel bag. "Sammy? Why are you packing up?

Are we…are we going somewhere?" Sydney laid a hand on Sam's shoulder only to have it harshly thrown off as he stood up and left the room,

ignoring the pain in every step he took away from his sister's hurt and questioning eyes.

His dad was waiting for him in the Impala and Sam quickly got in, not noticing Sydney coming out of the house. Her eyes went wide as she saw her

dad in the driver's seat and her voice called out as they pulled out of the driveway. "Sammy!" Sam's tears ran down his face unchecked as he

avoided looking at his sister. All too soon the house and his sister disappeared from his sight and Sam's chest clenched painfully. "This is for the

best, Sam, all of us. You never wanted to be a hunter anyways, so you'll get your normal, average life. Just like you always wanted." John's voice

was gruff and even and Sam just nodded absentmindedly. The long drive to Stanford stretched out before them, and the rest of the time was

spent in tense silence. John dropped Sam off at the residence hall he had been assigned to, having called and gotten permission to move him in a

few days earlier than the other students. After getting him settled, John turned and looked dispassionately at his youngest son. "I'm sorry it has to

be this way Sam, but you've left me no choice. This is for the best and you know it. Goodbye son." And with those final words, John Winchester

turned and left his son to his new life at Stanford. Sam turned and surveyed his new room, blinking harshly at the fresh wave of tears that clouded

his vision. 'I'm sorry Sydney…so sorry. I love you…' Sniffling dejectedly, Sam climbed into the too small bed and curled in on himself, falling into a

restless sleep.

Sydney was curled into a small ball in the middle of Sam's old bed, eyes red and puffy from all of the crying. Dean had tried to comfort her and find

out what was wrong, but the moment he had touched her should, Sydney had turned violent and Dean had just left her there. Hearing the roaring

sound of the Impala's engine, Sydney slowly crept to the window to watch her father's dark figure make its way to the house. John was hanging

his jacket on the coat rack just inside the door when the dark figure attacked him. Fighting back fiercely, no one was more surprised than John was

when his only daughter pinned him on the hard wood floor, a razor sharp knife pressed firmly to his throat. "Where did you take him? And what did

you do to him? Where's my Sam, _father_." She spat out the last part as if it burned her tongue to call him that. "He…he decided it was for the best if

he left and went to college, Sydney. You know he never wanted to be a hunter." Sydney snarled at her father's blatant lies, pressing the curved

blade of her knife harder into the soft skin of his throat. "_Liar_…what did you say to him? If he had just decided to go off to college, he would have

said goodbye to me…not blown me off and ignored me like he did. Like you ordered him too." John struggled against his daughter's hold and

quickly reversed their positions. "I'm telling the truth, Sydney. I found out about you and him, and when I confronted him with it, he got angry and

said that he was leaving. He said he had already been accepted to a school and was leaving today to avoid a confrontation with you. I offered to

give him a ride and I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. He'd found his out and he was taking it. I'm so sorry, sweetheart…" Sydney

blinked and all her anger disappeared at the sincerity in her dad's voice. "He…he…he wanted to leave me? And, and you knew about us?" John

nodded and hugged his daughter's now trembling body close to his, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry baby girl, sorry that you got hurt. That I

wasn't here to protect you." Sydney allowed her dad to hold her for a few minutes before pulling away. "I…I'm going to bed. Night daddy." Her

voice was tiny and she vaguely sounded like a hurt child. All John wanted to do was comfort her and take away her pain, but she moved away from

him quickly. "Good night sweetheart. Sleep tight." Nodding absently, Sydney headed upstairs, pausing outside Sam's door before going into her

room and shutting the door.

John picked up the coat rack that had been knocked over when Sydney had tackled him and he chuckled at the thought. His daughter would make

a good hunter one day if she continued to get the upper hand on him. Shaking his head, John headed upstairs to bed, content knowing that

Sydney would eventually be alright, given time to get over Sam's betrayal. Once she was sure her dad was sound asleep, Sydney slipped into her

leather jacket and grabbed her already packed duffel. Slipping a note under Dean's door, she crept down the stairs and out the front door, sliding

into the mustang and pulling out of the driveway before driving off into the night. Without another backward glance, Sydney drove far from the

sleepy little town and struck out on her own, vowing to herself that she would never think about her family or her twin's betrayal ever again. She

was going to make a life for herself on her own, doing what her father had never let her do: hunt. It was in her blood and Sydney knew she could

make a go of it. Without anybody to hinder her or tell her what to do. "Good riddance to all of it." She thought bitterly as the open road in front of

her offered freedom and adventures untold.

* * *

Dean found the note after his shower. Reading it three times before his eyes widened in realization, Dean ran to his father's room and banged on

the door. Shoving the note into his dad's hands before John could even growl out a complaint, he waited with baited breath as his dad read

Sydney's note. With a curse, John ran to his daughter's room and threw open the door. All that greeted him was emptiness and silence. Nothing

was left to show that his daughter had once occupied the room, and it eerily mirrored his son's just next door. Banging his fist harshly on the door

frame, John Winchester cursed his stupidity at not realizing sooner that Sydney would pull something like this. Dean just stood and watched his

father, clutching the note in his hand, the neat and even writing crumpled on the plain paper. _"Dad and Dean, Once you __get this, I'll already be far_

_ away from you both. I'm striking out on my own, like Sam has apparently done. Don't try to contact me or find me…you won't be able to. I'm gonna_

_ disappear off the map for a while. When I feel like __talking, I'll get in touch. Be safe…and, I love you both. Sydney"_

_

* * *

_

A/N: This was a pretty hard chapter to write. I hated breaking Sam and Syd up…especially the way I did it, but it'll all work out in the end. Hope you all enjoyed! This may or may not be the last chapter I post before I leave for vacation on Friday. We'll see


	5. Pilot Coda

Three Winchester Boys and the Winchester Girl, Chapter 5: Pilot

A/N: Howdy all! Sorry it took so long to get this posted. I needed a vacation from my vacation LOL. Anyways, I had a great time and the trip gave me some great ideas for the story so things should be moving right along after this. This chapter is set before and during the Pilot episode of Supernatural Season 1. Hope you all enjoy!

WARNINGS: contains mentions of Wincest of the SamxSydney and DeanxSydney variety. Again, the scenes will be marked so you can skip over them if you need to. Also, spoilers for Episode 1.

Italicized parts are flashbacks/memories

* * *

The door to the crappy, run down motel room opened with the barest hint of a squeak, allowing the dark figure to enter. Lying on the bed was a

barely covered woman, naked by the looks of it and passed out from all the alcohol if the empty bottles were any kind of hint. Huffing in

annoyance, Dean Winchester roughly shook the woman's shoulder and moved out of the way as she came to swinging. "Who the hell—Dean?"

Smiling softly at his hung over little sister, Dean sat on the edge of the bed and nodded. "Yeah, Syd, it's me. Wanna pull some clothes on so we

can talk?" With a snort, Sydney wobbled to her feet and pulled a baggy t-shirt on along with a pair of ratty looking sweats. "Better now? S'not like

you haven't seen me naked before." "Yeah, well, this isn't about that." Sydney sat with a shrug and waited for her brother to continue. "Dad's

gone missing. I haven't heard from him in a few days, and you know that's not like him." Dean's green eyes locked with his sister's and she huffed.

"I'm guessin' you want me to come with you and help look for him?" Dean nodded and smiled thankfully at her. "Alright, lemme get my things

packed. Where was the last place you knew he was at?" Dean filled her in on the hunt their Dad had been on last before he just disappeared and

Sydney nodded once she knew everything. "Does…does Sam know?" The silence that stretched between the two siblings was awkward and tense

before Dean cleared his throat. "No, not…uh not yet. I was thinking we could go and get him? Maybe he'd help out and all that." Sydney shook her

head and sipped at the now cold coffee in her mug. "I doubt he will. He left, remember Dean? He doesn't want anything to do with us, or Dad." "I

know that, Sydney, but maybe now that Dad might be in trouble, maybe he'll help us." All he got was another snort and Dean sighed. "At least

come with me to talk to him, Syd. All we can do is try." Wanting to be stubborn even though Sydney knew it was pointless, she simply nodded.

"Alright Dean, we'll go…but you get to do all the talking and explaining." Dean smiled and hugged his sister tightly, "Thanks Syd…did you wanna

follow me in your car?" Sydney nodded, grabbed her bag and car keys before heading out the door without looking back. Dean followed quickly

behind her and soon the Impala and the Mustang pulled out onto the highway headed for Palo Alto, California. The whole way there, Sydney toyed

with the silver band on her left hand, worrying the skin underneath as she thought back to the last time Sam and her had seen each other.

"_Sydney pulled up outside the nice looking apartments and breathed in deeply before working up the courage to get out of the car and go knock on the_

_ door. The blond girl who answered it smiled confusedly at Sydney and __politely asked who she was. "Oh, hi, I'm Sydney…Sam's sister? I was just passing_

_ through and decided to stop by and visit…if he's here?" The girl frowned faintly, "Sister? Sam never mentioned a sister, but yeah, he's here." __She smiled_

_ again at Sydney and motioned for her to come in. "Sam! You have a visitor!" The tall, lanky guy that came bounding down the stairs took Sydney by_

_ surprise at first. Her brother had grown up and looked __completely different from the gangly limbed teen she had known. "Who is it Je—Sydney?" Sydney_

_ nodded, a crooked smile on her face, "Hey there Sammy." Standing awkwardly next to his girlfriend, hands jammed into his __pockets, Sam grinned_

_ lopsidedly at his sister. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still with Dad?" Sydney stepped closer to her brother but stopped when he tensed._

_ "No, I…I uh, left Dad and Dean shortly after you __left for college. I was just passing through on my way to another job…you look great Sammy." "It's Sam…_

_uh, yeah. So do you…I mean, wow…you left Dad and you still got into the family business?" She nodded again then __turned to look at Jessica. "I'm sorry I_

_ just showed up without warning…I'll uh…I just wanted to stop in and say hi, see how you were doing. You look great, Sam, really." She turned to leave but_

_ stopped when she felt a hand __on her shoulder. Jessica smiled at her and hugged her briefly. "Would you like to stay a while? We were just about to have_

_ dinner." Shaking her head, Sydney pulled away from Jessica and smiled sadly at her brother. "No, I __have to go. It was nice meeting you. Bye Sam."_

_ Sydney was out the door before either could reply and as Sam bolted out the door all he caught was a quick glimpse of the dark blue mustang as it drove_

_ out of sight. _Sydney wiped angrily at the tears that coursed down her cheeks and took a deep breath. She was over all this bull shit. Sam had

moved on and so had she. But it still hurt sometimes to think of how easily he had replaced her, not only in his life but in his heart as well. It hurt

worse knowing that he hadn't even bothered telling that pretty little blond that he had a sister, his twin no less! Shaking her head, Sydney pulled

up alongside Dean as they parked near the apartment complex. "Ready to do this?" Smiling sardonically, Sydney shook her head. "Not really…but

let's get it over with." The two quietly crept into the dark house unseen, easily picking the lock and shutting the door without a sound. Sydney

hung back and allowed Dean to take point so he was the one that the unseen figure attacked as they entered the living room. Leaping into the

fray, Sydney jolted back as a wild fist knocked her in the jaw and she blindly searched for the light switch, flicking it on and blinding herself further.

As the three peoples' eyes adjusted to the suddenly bright room, Sam blinked as he came face to face with Dean's grin. "Dean?" Getting to his feet

quickly, Dean smiled. "Hey there Sammy." Sydney stood back, letting Dean do all the talking as she said she would and waited for her brothers'

attention to turn to her. "What are you doing here?" "Sam? What's going on?" Jessica walked into the living room in a pair of boy shorts and a

barely there smurf shirt. "It's uh, it's nothing Jess. Just my brother…uh dropping in." Jess nodded and said she would go put some clothes on,

finally noticing Sydney standing there and smiling in greeting. Dean made some wise crack about her not needing to change and liking the smurfs

too, but Sydney ignored them, instead she focused on the fact that her twin still hadn't realized she was there. Feeling eyes boring into his back,

Sam turned and saw his sister standing there, arms crossed over her chest and looking around the apartment uncomfortably. "Sydney…uh, hey."

Sydney just looked at her brother and waited for Dean to get on with it. Jessica came back in, this time in jeans, and stood next to Sam as Dean

started talking. "Sam, we should really talk about this in private…no offense." "No Dean, we can talk here." Sighing, Sydney rolled her eyes as

Jessica wrapped an arm around Sam's waist. 'Jealous much, Syd? Ugh…c'mon Dean…just tell him so we can go.' "Dad's gone missing. He left a few

days ago, and I haven't heard from him since then." Sam rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Dean, Dad can look after himself, you know that. He takes

off all the time." "He's on a hunting trip…and he hasn't called." Sam finally got the message and told Jess they needed to talk alone. She nodded

and went into the kitchen while the three Winchesters went outside. Dean filled Sam in on everything, showed the evp and asked him to come

with them to find dad. Of course, just as Sydney had said, Sam said no. "I have an interview on Monday Dean." In typical Dean fashion he scoffed

and shrugged. "A job interview? Skip it." Sam smiled impatiently, "It's a Law school interview, Dean. I can't miss it." As the boys argued back and

forth, Sydney just stood there and watched, trying to ignore the hurt the crept on her at Sam's refusal to help them. "Sam…he's our Dad. Just…just

for a few days. We already have a lead. If it doesn't pan out, we'll bring you back and leave you alone. Alright?" Sydney's voice cut through the

arguing causing Sam and Dean to turn and look at her. Sighing in defeat, Sam nodded. "Alright…I'll come help you look for him. But only for a few

days, ok? I have to be back in time for…" "We know, Sam. We'll have you back before your interview on Monday, right Dean?" Dean just nodded

and watched his sister's face as Sam went inside to pack and explain to Jessica. "What was all that about Sydney?" "I don't know what you're

talking about, Dean. We need him to help us right? Well, he'll help us for a few days and then we can look for Dad ourselves." Dean didn't believe

his sister and kept pushing, "You still love him, don't you?" Sydney stiffened at Dean's question and whirled to face her older brother. "I have no

idea what the hell you're talking about, but I suggest you drop it Dean. I don't want to talk about my feelings, you should know that better than

anyone." Dean watched his sister stomp off and get in her car, a sad expression crossing his face before disappearing as quickly as it came. Sitting

in the car, waiting for her brothers to get in the Impala, Sydney tried hard not to think about the past. Despite her best efforts, she found herself

drifting off in her memories.

_Driving as fast as she could, Sydney didn't stop until she reached the dingy motel parking lot. She banged on one of the doors and waited for it to open._

_ Standing in the rain, soaked through and shivering with cold was how __Dean found his little sister outside his door. "Sydney, what happ—?" Before he_

_ could finish his sentence his arms were full of sobbing sister and all he could do was hold her close as she cried. Finally her sobs calmed down __and Dean_

_ pulled back to look at his sister. "Sydney, come on sweetheart, we need to get you dried off and out of these wet clothes. Then you need to tell me what's_

_ wrong." Sydney let her brother strip her of her wet clothes __and dry her off before offering her a pair of sweats and hoodie. She stiffly pulled the warm_

_ clothes on but was still shivering so Dean wrapped her in the blankets from his bed and crouched in front of her. "Sis? What __happened? Are you hurt any_

_ where?" She shook her head and blinked the tears back long enough to clearly see her brother. "He…he…Sam doesn't…Sam's moved on Dean. He's happy_

_ in his normal life…didn't even tell that __blonde stick that he had a sister…he…Gods Dean, he doesn't love me anymore." Her sobs had returned towards the_

_ end and Dean pulled her into his arms again. "Of course Sam loves you, Syd. He's just trying to have a __normal life and is being a douche about it." Sydney_

_ shook her head and pulled away, "You don't get it…we…we were together before…before he left for college. We…we slept…we slept together Dean! He told_

_ me he loved me! __And now he doesn't! He just left, didn't say goodbye. Just got in the car with Dad and didn't come back! Then I show up and he acts as if_

_ I'm a stranger to him…as if I'm nothing to him! And it hurt Dean, it hurt so badly to __see that girl put her hands on him like she had a right to do it! I-I…"_

_ her breathing quickened and her face started to change colors as she started to hyperventilate. Dean quickly got to his feet and tried calming her_

_ down. __Once her breathing had evened out and her color had returned to normal, Dean sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Sydney…I know it hurts but…_

_ah shit, you know I'm no good at this chick flick stuff…" Sydney laughed __shortly at that and leaned against her brother. "I know…I just didn't know who_

_ else to come to." Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's gonna be ok, Syd. We'll stick together and get through this. I promise." __Sydney pulled_

_ away and looked up at her brother before moving closer so their lips could touch lightly. Dean pulled away in shock at first, but seeing the desperate look_

_ in his sister's green eyes that matched his perfectly, __Dean gave in and kissed her back, his eyes closing at the rain water taste of his sister's lips. Kissing_

_ had lead to touching, and touching had lead to more, much more and at the end of it, Sydney lay curled in Dean's arms, __hurting less and finally feeling_

_ part of her come back to life. Dean had smiled at her and kissed her slowly before they both fell asleep. The next morning hadn't been as awkward as they_

_ had thought it would be and they __discussed where to go from there. Both decided that sex had brought them closer but it should only be a onetime thing._

_ After breakfast, Dean had gone back with her to get her stuff and then they put the Mustang in a __storage place just outside Palo Alto. Sydney had decided_

_ to travel along with Dean for a while until she felt ready to start hunting on her own again. Those few months had been a blessing for her, spending so_

_ much time with __Dean had erased most of the hurt and longing for Sam and she found herself laughing for the first time in ages. Once she felt up to it,_

_ Dean had taken her back to get her car and they said goodbye for a while. They kept in __contact and joined up on a few hunts before Dean had come gotten_

_ her to look for their dad, and that closeness they had forged came back as if they hadn't been apart for months. _

Blinking, Sydney drew back from the memory with a small smile. Dean nodded as he and Sam got into the Impala and drove off, Sydney behind

them. "Why isn't Sydney riding with us?" Sam asked as they left Palo Alto. Dean shrugged and kept his eyes on the road. "Maybe she doesn't

wanna ride with you? Ever think of that college boy?" Sam blinked in confusion, "Why wouldn't she want to ride in the same car as me Dean? I

haven't done anything to her." Dean snorted and looked over at his younger brother before looking back at the road. "Of course you haven't,

Sammy. Leaving without a goodbye and then rubbing your new girlfriend in her face isn't doing anything." (A/N: excuse my need to assert

protective-older-brother Dean and the slight chick flick moment. I feel it is needed here.) Sam frowned at Dean's words and looked out the window.

"What do you know, Dean? I left because I had to. And I didn't rub Jessica in Sydney's face…I was just surprised she had visited." Dean snorted

derisively. "You had to leave, Sammy? You coulda at lest said goodbye to her. She was a mess, dude. Even attacked Dad when he got back, held a

knife to his throat and everything. And why would you be surprised that she visited? You're her twin brother, dude. Of course she was going to

visit eventually." Turning to stare at his brother, Sam smirked a little. "He deserved it. He's the one who told me to leave." Now it was Dean's turn

to be confused. "What are you talking about, man? Dad didn't make you leave. He just drove you here." "No he didn't Dean…Dad found out about

me and Sydney's relationship, he got pissed, blamed me and forced me to leave." Dean gaped at his younger brother as his words sank in. "Then

why the hell didn't you tell Syd this? Coulda saved that girl a whole lotta grief, dude." Sam nodded and looked back out the window. "He told me to

forget about her…basically threatened my life, Dean. I thought I was doing what was best for both of us but…but it hurt. I still love her Dean."

Snorting, Dean pulled up to a gas station and turned the car off. Turning to look at his brother, Dean sighed. "Look, Sam. It's none of my business,

but you need to fix things with Sydney. You need to tell her the truth, and if she doesn't find it out from you, she'll get it from me."Sam just

nodded and waited in the car as Dean went inside to grab some things. Sydney filled up the Mustang and shook her head when Dean asked if she

wanted anything from inside. Soon they were back on the road and headed into Jericho, the last place their Dad had been spotted. The case went

smoothly, except for the awkward and tense silences that would stretch between Sam and Sydney. When Dean had been arrested in the hotel

parking lot, Sam had gone to interview Constance's husband while Sydney went and checked out the old house, much to Sam's displeasure. "You

shouldn't go out there alone, Syd." Snorting, Sydney double checked the loaded sawn-off before closing her trunk. "I've been hunting a lot longer

than you, Sam. I know how to take care of myself. Just go interview the old man and let me go look at the house. The sooner we end this, the

sooner you can go back to your apple pie life and your pretty girlfriend." Her voice had turned bitter towards the end and Sam whirled her around

to face him. "What's that supposed to mean? You think I don't want to be here? You think I don't want to help you find Dad?" Sydney glared up at

him and roughly pulled away from his grasp. "That's exactly what I think, brother. I know you don't want to be here. Hunting isn't what you want

to do, remember? You left, gave up this life. All for the joys of law school and pretty blond Miss Normal. So don't pretend like you care…just don't

even bother with it, because it doesn't fool me." Finished talking, she climbed into the Mustang and sped off, leaving Sam seething beside the

Impala.

Blinking back tears, Sydney squared her shoulders and slipped into full hunter mode, locking down the stupid emotions that threatened to make

her turn right back around and apologize to Sam. Not finding anything at the house, Sydney returned to town, checking into another motel under

an assumed name that Dean would know to look for and waited for the boys to come home. They returned shortly after two in the morning,

covered in saw dust and rubble, Sam had a little blood on his shirt and looked kind of pale but Dean just looked disgruntled. "I take it you got rid of

the ghost?" Her only answer was a nod and the slamming of the bathroom door as Sam disappeared to take a shower. Dean sighed and flopped

on the bed beside Sydney. "Sam got attacked by that ghost bitch, and then rammed the Impala through the house. The ghosts of her two kids got

rid of her…revenge 'm guessing for drowning them." Sydney's nose scrunched up as she nodded. "Sounds right to me. Sorry I wasn't there to lend

a hand." Dean waved off her apology and kicked off his boots. "Nothing to be sorry for. Sam and I had it under control Syd. Any leads on Dad?"

"Yeah, those coordinates in the journal are for a place called Blackwater Ridge. It's a camping place out in Colorado. Wonder what he's doing out

there? Or if he even is there. I think it may just be another job, Dean." Dean nodded and rolled over onto his side so he could look at the map his

sister had in her lap. "Could be. Might as well check it out. We've got nothing better to do." Sydney grinned and nodded, "Sure thing. We'll take

Sam back to Stanford then head out to Colorado. We should probably store the Mustang. It'll save us from having to put gas in two cars." "Sounds

like a plan, Syd. Let's get some shut eye then we can hit the road in the morning." Nodding, Sydney folded the map and started putting her

research stuff away. The bathroom door opening made her look up but she quickly looked away as Sam came out wrapped in nothing but the tiny

motel towel and little water droplets rolled down the defined planes of his abdomen. Dean caught the blush that stained her cheeks and threw

some clothes at Sam. "Get dressed, Sasquatch. We'll take ya home in the morning." Sam quickly pulled his clothes on and sat down on the

other bed, rubbing the towel through his shaggy hair. "Where are you guys headed after this?" Just as Dean was about to answer, Sydney cut him

off, "Why do you care, Sam? We said we'd take you back to Stanford, just leave it at that. We'll call you when we find Dad…or maybe not. You

probably wouldn't answer anyways." Sam looked taken aback at first and then his face flushed in anger. "What the hell Sydney? What did I do to

make you so pissed at me?" Sydney calmly faced her brother and shook her head. "If I really have to tell you what you did, Sam that just makes it

clearer that you just need to go back to Palo Alto and continue forgetting about your family." Grabbing her pajamas, she strode into the bathroom

and shut the door behind her. Dean simply shook his head and gave Sam an "I told you so" look before stripping down to his boxers and a t-shirt

and climbing under the covers. Sydney came out a few minutes later and climbed into bed beside Dean, turning off the light and completely ignoring

Sam who just sighed heavily and climbed into the empty bed. Sleep didn't come easy for the youngest male Winchester as a twinge of jealousy

flared in his stomach at the knowledge of his brother and sister sleeping side by side in the next bed. Soon his thoughts died away and sleep over

took him.

The next evening saw the Impala parked outside Sam's apartment and the Winchester boys saying goodbye once more. Sydney was still at the

hotel, waiting for Dean to come back and get her so they could head on to Colorado. Sam bid his brother farewell and walked into his apartment,

calling out for Jessica as he snagged a cookie. Flopping on the still made bed, Sam found the tension of the past couple of days leave his body.

Something wet plopped on his face and Sam shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling, but when another drop of whatever it was fell on his

face he opened his eyes and screamed as the bleeding body of his girlfriend erupted into flames. Sam tried to reach for her but Dean snagged him

around the waist and forcefully dragged him from the quickly burning apartment and out onto the street where Sydney waited with a cell phone

clutched in her hand. Dropping all the drama that was still between them, Sydney rushed to her twin and took his shaking body from Dean and led

him over to the car. Dean dealt with the paramedics and firefighters before coming over to stand with his family. Sam was checking out one of the

sawn-offs in the trunk of the Impala and as Dean came to stand next to him, Sam threw it back in with the rest of the weapons before slamming

the trunk closed. "We have work to do." Sydney watched with sad eyes as her twin climbed into the passenger seat, face set in a stony scowl.

Dean's look mirrored his sister's as he climbed in behind the wheel and pulled away from the curb, pointing the Impala in the direction of the

highway and their next job.

* * *

A/N: and thus ends another chapter! Hope you all liked it! I tried to be as vague about the episode as I could be so it wouldn't be a major spoiler for anybody. I couldn't avoid the ending though, so I hope I didn't ruin that episode for anyone who has yet to see it! Anyways, next chapter should be up asap, so review please and thank you!


	6. Just a Little Note For My Readers

Howdy all! Sorry I haven't posted anything new in a while. I normally type the chapters up at night, but my job has been scheduling me to work the early morning relief shift so I haven't been able to stay up as late as I would like. I reposted chapters 3-5 so I could fix the formatting errors. I should have something up by this weekend. Thanks for the reviews and adding me/my stories to your alert and favorite lists. It means a lot to me. Keep your eyes open for a new chapter and maybe a little one shot spin off of Three Winchester Boys and the Winchester Girl.

-Silver


	7. Wendigo Coda

Three Winchester Boys and the Winchester Girl, Chapter 6: Episode II-Wendigo

A/N: I'm so sorry I have left you all hanging for so long…I had lost all inspiration for this story and I gave serious though to just abandoning it, but then I received a wonderful review and decided to keep going. This one is filled with a whole lot of SamxSydney angst mixed in with a little bit of DeanxSydney fluff just to add fuel to the fire. Hope ya'll enjoy!

WARNINGS: mentions of Wincest and some brother/sister cuddling but nothing too major or too graphic. Contains spoilers for 1.2 Wendigo episode. Also, Sam's kind of a bitch in this one, but it's only super bad for this chapter.

* * *

Sydney lay sprawled in the back seat of the Impala, dozing in and out of consciousness as Dean navigated the back country roads towards their next hunt. Sam sat glaring out the passenger side window as if the

trees were to blame for his being stuck in the car with his two other siblings. Giving up on her nap, Sydney leaned up and draped her arms around Dean's shoulders over the front bench seat. "About how much

further, De?" Smiling at her reflection in the rearview mirror, Dean shrugged his shoulders slightly. "About another thirty minutes give or take. Wanna drive Syd?" She smiled and nodded, "Only if you want me to, De.

You sure you trust me with your baby?" Dean just snorted and pulled over to the side of the road, letting his sister slide into the driver's side. "Hey Sasquatch, you wanna climb in the back so you can stretch out your

legs better?" Dean's only answer was a noncommittal grunt and the slamming of the car door as Sam moved to the back seat. Sydney sighed deeply and closed her eyes against the sudden headache her twin's

belligerence had caused. Dean just shook his head and moved around the car to slide in the front seat. "Just keep going straight on this road and it'll take us right on in to town." "You got it, Chief!" The Impala

roared to life as Sydney got back on the road and the drive continued in thick silence as Sam's glare bored into the back of his sister's head instead of the trees.

Once the three siblings had checked into a motel a few minutes outside of town, Sam and Dean headed out to see what was going on while Sydney stayed behind to research any strange occurrences in the town's

history. Coming up with only a few odd 'bear attacks' over the years, Sydney printed off what she needed and stood to stretch, her neck popping obscenely as she rolled her shoulders. Grabbing her stuff, she

headed back to the hotel to wait for the boys to come home. Dean and Sam came up with their game plan over dinner while Sydney piped in with ideas now and then from the bed. Turning in for the night was just as

awkward as it had been the night before as she could feel Sam's eyes watching her every move while Dean was in the shower. "Dude, would ya stop with the creepy stalker gaze already? Why are you watching me

like a hawk all of a sudden?" Sydney had her hands on her hips and Sam's eyes latched onto the strip of bare skin above her shorts before snapping back to himself. "Just trying to figure out how you and Dean

ended up in bed together. Why you're so comfortable with him all of a sudden. You two sure are cozy lately." His voice turned bitter at the end as his eyes angrily watched Sydney's reaction. "Really Sam? You're

gonna go all jealous ex-lover on me now? That's rich, coming from Mr. 'I've moved on and replaced you with some blond skank from Perfectville, USA." Sam jumped to his feet and roughly pinned Sydney to the wall

behind her. "Don't you dare talk about Jess like that, ever. You hear me, Sydney? I don't want to hear her name on your lips again. I don't care if you and Dean start fucking like rabbits…" The door to the bathroom

opening caused Sam and Sydney to look over at Dean who had an eyebrow raised questioningly. "Am I interrupting something, Sammy?" Sam gruffly wrenched his hands from Sydney's shoulders and stomped over

to his own bed. "No, it wasn't important. And it's Sam." Dean looked from his brother to his sister, then shrugged. "Whatever you say, Sam. Syd, you ok?" Sydney nodded shakily and murmured that she was going

out before bolting out the door. With a muffled curse, Dean hastily pulled some clothes on and made to go after her, but Sam's angry voice made him pause. "So how long did it take before she came begging you to

let her into your bed, Dean? Was it right after I left?" Dean blinked confusedly, then grew angry as Sam's words sunk in. "No, Sam…she left right after you did. I hadn't seen her in nearly a year. It was right after she

had visited you at Stanford, found you with Jess. She showed up at the motel I was holed up in, drenched and crying. Said you didn't love her anymore, ya know. What else was I supposed to do, dude? Hurt her

more? I love her too much to do that, especially not after her brother, her twin…who said he would love her forever," At Sam's incredulous look, Dean snorted, "oh yeah, she told me. Told me everything. You pretty

much killed her, Sam. We only slept together once, but we stayed together because her visions started getting worse and I wasn't gonna just let her go off on her own while she was still so broken. So I did what

you should have done…I just loved her. Now what did you say to her to make her so damned upset?" Sam blinked, his brow furrowed as Dean's words hit home. "I-I asked her how long you two had been sleeping

together. Said you two looked pretty cozy together." Dean groaned and grabbed his coat as thunder shook the windows, "Well done, college boy. You better hope I find her before it starts storming." He was half

way out the door before Sam's voice called to him from the bed. "Dean, I…I'm sorry." Dean shook his head and took one step forward, "Don't apologize to me, Sydney's the one you owe it to." And with that, Dean ran

off into the night as a light drizzle started. Sam flopped back on the bed and cursed himself for being so damned stupid and inconsiderate. _'You're not the only one hurting, you idiot. Syd still doesn't know why you left…_

_and then the whole Jess thing…I'm such an idiot.' _Sighing deeply once more, Sam rolled over and tried to fall asleep, worry lines marring his face even as sleep finally came.

Dean found Sydney sitting alone on a park bench a few blocks from their hotel. "Hey kiddo. You shouldn't be out here in this weather. Can't have my best girl getting sick, now can we?" Sydney chuckled brokenly as

new tears leaked from her eyes. "Sorry I just ran out like that…" Dean sat next to her and draped an arm protectively around her shoulders. "No need to be sorry, Syd. Sam was being—" "He was right…I said some

pretty mean things about Jess." Snorting, Dean pulled Sydney closer to his warm body as she started to shiver. "He was being an ass. He had no right to ask about our relationship and then get all jealous about it.

He moved on didn't he? He shouldn't have expected you to just sit around and be lonely while he was happy." Sydney smiled up at her older brother and snuggled closer, "What happened to your 'no chick flick

moments' policy?" Dean chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I think we can break it just this once. Can't let my best girl be all sad and depressed by herself, now can I? If you need to talk, Syd…I'll listen. You

know I will. Even if it means having a chick flick moment." Nodding her head, Sydney laughed softly. "Alright Dean, but I'm gonna hold you to that." Dean grinned and pulled her to her feet before wrapping his arm

around her shoulders again. "I don't doubt it. Now let's get back to room and get you warmed up and in bed. Got a supernatural beasty to hunt in the morning." Sydney wrapped an arm around Dean's waist and

sighed happily, "I love good old fashioned 'let's go out into the woods and hunt down the son of a bitch' kind of hunts. There's something to be said for the thrill of a true hunt." Laughing slightly, Dean ruffled

Sydney's hair. "I agree, little sister. I totally agree."

Back at the motel room, Sydney went straight to the bathroom and hopped in the shower, ignoring Sam's apologetic look. Dean stripped out of his damp clothes and climbed into the other bed. "Is she ok?" Sam's

voice was quiet and Dean spared his little brother a look. "Yeah, Syd's ok. Get some sleep, Sammy. Got a big day of hunting in the morning. Can't have you falling asleep on the trail." Dean grinned at Sam who

nodded and rolled back over onto his back. "Night Dean…I really am sorry." Dean waited a few seconds and sure enough, a quiet snore trailed Sam's apology. "I know you are, Sammy." Rolling over onto his side,

Dean snuggled down into the thin covers on the bed and waited up for Sydney.

Climbing out of the shower, Sydney wrapped one of small towels around her and walked out into the bedroom. Smiling faintly at the sight of her two sleeping boys, Sydney pulled on one of Dean's old shirts and a

pair of shorts before slipping in beside Dean. "Mmph…you warm enough in those tiny things?" was Dean's muffled question as Sydney got comfortable. "Yeah, De…you're like a furnace, remember?" Sydney chuckled

and smoothed back Dean's hair as he smiled sleepily at her before pulling her closer to him. "Love ya little sis." Returning his smile with one of her own, Sydney's eyes closed. "Love ya too, big brother…love Sammy

too. Even if he is acting like a bitch." Dean chuckled and tucked her head under his chin. "Yeah, gotta love him too." Both soon fell asleep afterwards and didn't notice Sam's eyes watching them from the other bed, a

lone tear tracking down his face as he realized that, despite losing Jess, he still had two people who cared for him, and all he was doing was pushing them away. Sam made a vow that he would try to make amends

with his family, especially Sydney, as soon as he could. He wanted to make everything better and he knew it would take time, but he would do whatever it took.

The hunt went as well as could be expected, given the fact that they had some unwanted company on the hike out the site. "Dean, we cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." Sydney rolled her eyes at her twin and

turned to face him, "And what do you want us to tell her, Sammy? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Pulling out the bitch face, Sam stared at his sister. "Yeah." Dean stepped in

between the two, then looked at Sam, "Her brother's out there, Sam. She's not gonna sit this out. Now, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend." Slamming the

trunk, Sam mutters under his breath as he stalks by, "Finding Dad's not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?" Things steadily got worse from there as Hailey began asking questions about their hiking 'gear' and all of

that nonsense. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" Sydney huffed and tried not to turn around and smack the girl so she would shut up.

"Sam and Sydney are my brother and sister, and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured you and me, we're in the same boat." Sydney tuned out the rest of their conversation but

smiled when Dean pulled out the half empty bag of peanut M&M's, "And what do you mean I didn't bring any provisions?" Grinning cheekily, Dean turned and fell in step with his sister, who grabbed a handful of the

candy and munched on a few. "So, that's as honest as you been with a women? Ever?" Dean grinned sheepishly, "Well, that's as honest as I've been with a women outside of the family. You know all of my deep,

dark secrets, Syd. That's why I keep you around. Otherwise, I'd have to kill you." Sydney laughed and nudged her brother playfully before stopping and staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her. The tents were

nothing more than bloodied shreds of fabric and as Sydney bent to investigate further, the stench of decaying flesh assaulted her nose. Motioning for Dean to follow her, Sydney walked a ways off from the rest of the

group. Sam soon joined them. "I think it's a Wendigo guys. The stench is definitely a dead give away, and so are the claw marks." Dean scoffed, "A Wendigo this far west? I've never heard of one—" Sydney fixed him

with a look and continued. "I hunted one in Tennessee once, trust me, you never forget something that foul smelling." Sam was busy looking through the journal, and nodded when he found what he'd been looking

for. "She's right, Dean. Dad's got that written down." Shaking his head, Dean groaned. "Well that means the guns are useless." Sydney grinned and grabbed a pair of flair guns from inside her jacket. "But these

aren't." Dean grinned and ruffled her hair, "And this is why you're my best girl, Syd." Sam smiled faintly at his sister and she returned it before heading back to camp.

As Sydney tried to explain to the others what they were up against, Dean and Sam started drawing protective sigils in the dirt around their campsite. "How do you know about this stuff?" Hailey asked incredulously

once Sydney finished. "It kinda runs in the family," was Sydney's reply as she wiped her hands on her pants. Roy was spouting off about how he could take whatever was out there, and it was making Sam mad. "We

never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you." Roy laughed and got in Sam's face, "You, protect me? I was hunting in these woods when your mommy was still kissing

you." Sam growled at the mention of his mother and pushed Roy back. "Oh yeah? It's a near perfect hunter, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid, sorry ass out of here." Roy just

laughed and looked at Sydney and Dean, then back at Sam, "You know you're crazy right?" After that, well, Roy found out just how not crazy they were.

Dean and Sydney took point while Sam rounded up the back of their little group when the Wendigo attacked. It managed to grab Sydney, Dean, and Hailey, leaving Sam and Hailey's brother to find them. Following

the M&M trail Dean had left for them, they found the Wendigo's lair and eventually found the others. Sydney had a broken arm and a slight concussion from fighting back against the thing while Dean was only

bruised. Getting them all to safety had been a chore, but in the end, Dean smoked the ugly bastard and they all got out ok. Dean set Sydney's arm as best as he could till they got to a hospital, and after that was all

taken care of, they hit the road again.

Sam was stretched out in back, nose buried in dad's journal trying to find something that would point them in the right direction. Sydney was slouched against the passenger side, dozing while Dean drove them in

the direction of their next case. The words Dean had spoken the night before kept playing over and over in Sam's head, and he wished he could believe his brother, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling that they

really needed to find Dad. Sydney woke with a jerk as they hit a bump in the road and groaned as it jarred her arm. "Gah…this sucks. Where we headed Dean?" Dean smiled briefly before turning his eyes to the road

once more. "Dunno…just driving for now. We'll find a place to crash for the night and we'll go from there." Nodding, Sydney rearranged herself and closed her eyes. "Don't hit anymore bumps, pansy." Dean snorted,

"Freak." Sam smiled faintly as the antics of his two siblings chased away some of the doubt in his mind. _'Maybe just waiting for a bit and being patient in the search for Dad won't be so bad' _Sam smiled wider as he got

comfortable and listened to his brother's soft singing and the rumble of the Impala as they continued down the empty highway.

* * *

A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this! It's not one of my favorites, but it needed to be written and will set the stage for future chapters. Reviews keep me young and writing!


	8. Faith and Little Bit of Lovin'

Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is a redo of the original chapter 7. It's kind of a coda to the episode, Faith, and does contain spoilers for that episode.

WARNINGS: This chapter contains mild Wincest, including but not limited to kissing, touching, and nudity. It also contains mentions of slash and a little bit of boy kissing. Also, mentions of threesome. Don't like, well, stop reading this story because there'll just be more from here on out.

* * *

Hunting with a broken arm sucked. It sucked even more when both of your brothers decided to put aside their differences and join together in

preventing you from doing anything remotely helpful. Sydney was getting tired of her brother's not letting her do anything other than research;

she was going to go crazy if she didn't see some kind of action soon. Dean was a little more accommodating than Sam was, he at least allowed her

to help cleaning the weapons. Sam on the other hand wouldn't even let her put her own duffle bag in the trunk. And today, that was the last

straw. Granted, she probably could have handled it a bit better, but that famous Winchester temper that they all inherited from their father reared

its ugly head and won out over good intentions. "Damn it Sam. I can put one measly bag in the damn trunk! My arm is broken, not ripped from my

body!" Both Winchester boys gaped at their sister. "I'm not an invalid! I can still do things so you need to lay off on the coddling." Sam huffed

angrily before throwing her duffle to the ground. "Fine then. Excuse me for trying to be nice." Scoffing, Sydney grabbed her bag off the ground.

"You're being a smothering mother hen, Sam. I appreciate you helping me and all that, but you're starting to treat me like I'm five instead and not

twenty two years old. I get that I can't really hunt right now and I'm ok with that…but at least let me do something. Dean at least let's me clean

the guns!" Sam deflated at that. "Yeah…ok. Sorry Syd." She patted her brother on the back as well as she could with the bulky cast and smiled.

"It's ok, Sammy. We're still working things out, you and I, and I get that this is hard for you. Being back here with us and hunting. I know this isn't

what you wanted. But we're a team, ok? And we all gotta pull our weight, bum arms and all." Dean watched all of this from his place leaning

against the Impala and he smiled at the end. "Syd's right Sammy. Quit treating her like a kid. She can handle herself. She took Dad down the night

you left for Stanford. Even drew blood." Dean chuckled at the flush that darkened his sister's cheeks while Sam turned stunned eyes to his twin.

"You took down Dad?" She nodded but didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah, he had just gotten back from dropping you off…I didn't let him get in the door

very far before tackling him to the ground. He was a little surprised I think…" Sam laughed, shaking his head. "I can't believe you got the drop on

Dad. Must've bruised his ego pretty badly." Tossing her bag into the trunk and closing it, Sydney shook her head. "I wouldn't know. We didn't really

talk about it…I left right after he had gone up to bed." Sam's smile left his face at her words, eyes turning somber at the low tone of her voice.

"Sydney—"

"So where are we headed to next, Dean-o? Someplace where I can get this damn thing taken off maybe?" She shook her immobile arm at her

older brother, cheeky smile in place. Dean shook his head and motioned for his siblings to get in the car. "Sure thing, Syd. But if they say it's not

ready to come off, don't bitch." She stuck her tongue out and nudged Sam in the side, "You'll help me plead my case right, twinsy?" Sam nodded

absently, still thinking about Sydney taking Dad down and leaving right after. "You're the best twin ever Sam!" She hugged her brother before

jumping into the passenger seat of the Impala. A faint smile crossed Sam's lips as he slid into the back seat. "Yeah, keep saying that now. I'm

gonna be kicking your seat till we get to wherever we're going for making me sit back here." Sydney cackled evilly, causing both of her brothers to

roll their eyes as they hit the road.

Coincidentally, the next town they came to had a hospital and a case, and once Sydney was free from her plaster prison as she had come to call it,

the siblings were on the hunt for whatever was terrorizing the decent sized city. Sydney put Sam on research detail with unrestrained glee, while

Dean and she went out to question the locals. They reconvened at one of the little dinners that the town offered a few hours later. "It's a

rawhead, I'm sure of it." Sydney commented around a mouthful of bacon cheeseburger. "I never said it wasn't, Sydney." Was Sam's exasperated

reply. "Yeah, but you looked like you were gonna say that I was wrong…so, there." Sam rolled his eyes at Sydney's childishness before taking a

bite of his salad. "Now, now kids. Play nice. So, a rawhead. We need electricity to kill it right? Meaning we get to use the tasers. Sweet." Sydney

made a sound of agreement and continued to suck on the straw of her milkshake. Sam nodded, "Yeah, electricity is the only way to kill these

things. I think I've tracked down where it'll be next, so we should get everything together to head out tonight before it kills anyone else." The

other two Winchesters nodded and they finished their meals quickly.

As routine as the hunt was, certain factors were not taken into account and this was why the Winchester siblings found themselves waiting in the

hospital once more. None of them had seen the large puddle of water on the floor and by the time they had, it was too late. Dean had fired the

taser at the rawhead while it was standing in the ankle deep water and while it had killed the rawhead, it had also shocked Dean. Now they were

waiting for the doctors to come and tell them how their older brother was doing. Sydney hated hospitals and hated waiting. Her knee bounced

nervously as they sat in the waiting room in ICU, nurses bustling by them without once glancing at the two worried siblings. Finally, the doctor

came out and told them that Dean had suffered a major heart attack and despite their ability to restart his heart, it wouldn't last much longer in

the condition it was in. They had shaken off the doctor's condolences and had gone to be with their brother, who looked small and pale in the

hospital bed. Sam had immediately taken off to research ways of undoing the damage, leaving Sydney to sit with her older brother and hold back

the tears threatening to burst forth. She hadn't tried very hard to keep Dean from breaking out of the hospital and had endured Sam's verbal

bashing silently, eyes still wet with unshed tears as her twin yelled at her for her irresponsibility. Dean stepped in when it became apparent that

Sam wasn't going to let up anytime soon, asking if he had found anything that could help. Focusing his attention on Dean, Sam told them how he

had found an expert that could probably help them out. They drove in silence the whole way there, only stopping for food and to refuel. Sam

wouldn't look at his sister and refused to let her take over driving, claiming that he was ok and that it would take too much time to give her the

directions. So Sydney flopped in the back, eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep and her constant crying. Dean shot worried looks at her every once in

a while, but remained silent. They reached their destination at dawn a few days later and Dean eyed the place with a critical eye. "This is your

expert?" Sam shrugged, "He's a faith healer with a good reputation." Sydney followed behind her two brothers as they approached the huge tent

on the other side of the gravel lot. Sam and her watched in awe and slight disbelief as Roy Le Grange and his congregation prayed over their

brother and when he collapsed on stage, they rushed to his side. Sydney went with him to the hospital and when the doctor told them that Dean

was as healthy as a horse, she hugged her brother tightly. Dean hugged her back, but was uneasy about this new found good health as they

drove back to grab Sam. They hung around the little town at Dean's urging, and it was Sydney who discovered that Roy, or rather, Roy's wife had

captured and tied a Reaper to herself and that she was using it to kill others in place of the people Roy "healed". Sam took care of the amulet Sue-

Ann was using to control the Reaper, who in turn killed Sue-Ann in retribution. The Winchesters left town that night, hearts heavy with grief at the

thought of all of those people dying, some of them younger than Sydney. Dean was quiet for a while after that case and Sydney would curl around

him at night when it became clear that the tears her older brother was trying so hard to hold back wouldn't be denied any longer. Those late night

comforts soon led to more and Sydney allowed Dean to take what he needed, knowing that he had and would do the same for her. Despite their

promises that it had been a onetime thing, Dean found comfort in his sister's embrace and found absolution in her soft kisses when Sam wasn't

around. Sydney let him do as he pleased, offering whatever comfort she could, knowing that if Sam were to find out, he would be hurt just as much

as Dean was right now. But she couldn't let her brother suffer, and so she let it continue. The unavoidable "chick-flick talk" came much sooner than

either of them had anticipated, but both knew that they needed to discuss what was going on between them. Sam was back at the hotel looking

for a new case while Sydney and Dean went out on a supply run. Dean had pulled the Impala into an empty parking lot; turning off the engine and

letting his hands rest on the steering wheel. "Dean…?"

"What are we doing, Sydney? Why are you letting me…we said it was a one off." She nodded and looked out the window at the kids playing in the

park across from them. "I know we did…but how else was I supposed to help you? You don't let anybody close Dean, including me. You wanted

comfort, so I let you take it in whatever form you'd accept it in. I don't regret it. Do you?" Green met green and Dean shook his head. "No, I should,

but I don't. I just…I didn't want to take advantage of you, Syd. And I feel like I have. And what about Sam? What if he finds out? This'll kill him,

kiddo."

"I know it will. But we'll deal with that when it comes time. As for you taking advantage of me, Dean, that's just bullshit. If I hadn't wanted you to

do those things, I could have fought you off and you know it. I love you Dean, and maybe that's wrong. Maybe the way I love you and Sam is evil

and maybe I'm going to Hell for it, but I don't care. I love you both and that's just the way it's going to be. Sam, Sam doesn't love me that way

anymore, and I'm ok with that. I get that he had something with Jessica and I don't begrudge him that. I'm glad he found happiness with her. And

I'm mad as hell that it got taken away from him. Sam and I are over and I doubt that'll change any time soon, but I'm not using you as a

replacement for him and you sure as hell aren't taking advantage of me. I wanted this just as much as you did, big brother. I got just as much

comfort from whatever this is and I don't hurt as much when I'm with you. My visions have all but dried up and if having sex with you keeps that

going, then this can only be a good thing. I just want you to know that. That whatever you want from me, I'm more than willing to give. All you

have to do is ask, Dean." Dean remained silent throughout her little rant and when she finished, he smiled faintly at her and finally said something.

"Ok Sydney. If you're sure. We still need to figure out what we're gonna do about Sammy if he finds out, but yeah…I'm in this with you, little sister.

As long as you promise to tell me when it gets to be too much. I've been a little…needy lately." Sydney snorted and pulled her brother in for a short

kiss. "Dean, if you think this is you being needy, I'd love to see what you think desperate looks like." He gave a short bark of laughter at that and

then pulled her into a deep kiss. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Dean started the car back up and brushed a thumb along her jaw.

"Let's get back to Sammy before he sends out a search party." Nodding, Sydney snuggled into her brother's side and wrapped an arm around his

waist.

Things after that fell into some semblance of a routine. Sam was none the wiser to the shift in his other siblings' relationship until he came back

from the library early one night. Sydney had been taking a nap while Dean cleaned the weapons. Sam had taken off earlier that day, saying he

wanted to hit up the library here before they headed out the next night to hunt down the Kelpie they had found. Dean had nodded and told him

not to rush, they weren't gonna go anywhere. Once Dean finished with the weapons, he crawled into bed with Sydney and his eyes had just

barely closed when Sydney awoke with a strangled sob on her lips. Dean had pulled her to him, whispering soothing words along her neck and

cheek as he tried to calm her down. "We almost…Dean, I almost lost you." Her eyes were still glazed over with sleep as tears flowed unchecked

down her pale cheeks. "You almost died, De…you were going to leave me…" She deteriorated into sobs once more and Dean just held her closer. "I

know, Sydney, but I didn't. I'm still here with you sweetheart. I'm still here. M'not going anywhere kiddo. I promise." She nodded against his chest

but didn't relinquish her hold on him. Dean finally got her to look at him and kissed the remaining tears from her face before capturing her lips in a

sweet, slow kiss. She responded eagerly and soon most of their clothes were on the floor. Neither heard the door open but they did hear Sam's

sharp intake of breath at the sight of them. Sydney tried to move from her position astride of her older brother, but Dean's hands on her hips

stopped her. Sam gulped audibly and moved closer to the bed before catching himself. "Sydney? Dean? What—I thought you said it was a onetime

only thing?" Sydney ducked her head in shame but Dean smiled softly at his younger brother. "We thought it was too, Sammy. But, things change.

And yeah, we love each other. But she still loves you too, dude. And…and so do I." Both twins' eyes shot up to lock with their older brother's still

dark gaze. "Dean?" Sydney and Sam's voices held the same amount of confusion and shock, but Sydney was the first to recovery, dropping a short

kiss to Dean's lips before turning once more to face her twin. "Sammy?" Sam blinked and found himself standing right beside the bed, hand

outstretched as if reaching for his two siblings on the bed and he didn't jerk back when Dean reached out to pull him down onto the bed. "Tell us

to stop, Sammy…tell me to stop and we'll forget all about this. But this is something we can have, little brother. I know you loved Jess, but you still

have people who love you just as much. And we won't leave you." Dean's voice was soft as was his touch as it ghosted over Sam's cheekbones.

Sam nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into a soft kiss with his sister while Dean's hands continued their tentative exploration of his body.

The twins broke apart only when the need for air became necessary and Sam pulled his shirt off before leaning in to timidly kiss his older brother.

That broke the dam on their restraint and soon tentative turned into fiery. Hands and lips and teeth ghosted across bare flesh as the two

Winchester boys explored their sister together, causing Sydney to arch and gasp between them. This wasn't about getting off, this was about

learning and becoming close, and the Winchester siblings relished the chance to learn more about each other. All too soon it became too much and

Sydney pulled both of her boys down to lie beside her; chests heaving in tandem as they came down from their high. Both brothers curled

protectively around their sister, hands entwining together across her hip as they fell into a deep and trouble free sleep.

* * *

A/n: sorry this took so long for me to re-post. I don't even have a good excuse this time.


	9. Sydney

Chapter 8: Sydney

A/N: This is another redo chapter.

WARNING: contains mentions of Wincest of the SamxSydney variety, but nothing too graphic.

* * *

When Sydney Winchester was six months old, something took her mother from her and changed her family for good. Gone was the man that her

older brother Dean had known as their father, replaced by a broken man bent on revenge. She grew up with the feel of a knife in her hand and the

smell of salt in her nose as she fell asleep. The absence of her father was always a prominent feature of her life. Dean was the one who practically

raised her and her twin Sammy. He changed their diapers and fed them their bottles when John wasn't there. Dean taught them how to speak,

how to read, and even how to drive. He taught them about the birds and the bees when it came time to and he taught Sydney that humans could

be just as dangerous as the things they hunted. The one thing Dean didn't, couldn't teach his younger sister about was the head splitting images

that had regularly kept her from sleeping ever since she turned ten. Sam knew about them, he was her twin and they told each other everything.

He would hold her tightly until the vision was through and then he would rub her back until she calmed down enough to tell him about the horrific

images. He'd mumble reassurances in her ear until she fell asleep and then he'd continue to hold her as they both slept. Sam was her support

system and when the visions of them together began plaguing her as often as the regular visions, Sydney knew that she had to be careful. There

was only so close she could let herself get to Sam before the disturbing images of her kissing him would cause her to pull back. If Sam noticed his

twin drawing into herself a little then he didn't comment, he just continued to be there for her when she needed him. And Sydney never took that

for granted.

One spring day after the twins' sixteenth birthday, Sydney found a man waiting for her outside of her high school. Sam had stayed behind for some

math club thing and Dean was out of town with their Dad, so she had decided to walk back to the motel alone. "Sydney Winchester?" Discreetly

checking to make sure her silver dagger was still at her hip, Sydney nodded, "That's me. And you are?" The man smiled warmly and held out his

hand. "My name is Michael and I need to speak with you." Eyeing the stranger's hand with distrust, she shook her head. "I don't think so. Not

supposed to talk to strangers and all that. Bye." Attempting to walk away only proved futile as the man blocked her path each and every time.

"Sydney, you need to listen to me. My name is Michael…" Drawing her blade with well-practiced ease, Sydney squared her shoulders and dropped

into a fighting stance. "You said that all ready and if you don't move right this minute, I will be forced to cut you." Smiling faintly, Michael easily

plucked the blade form her hands and pocketed it. "That little thing won't do much damage to me, Little One. I'm an angel, Sydney. I was sent by

my Father to watch over you and make sure no harm comes to you. I have many things that I must tell you, concerning you and your family."

Glaring at Michael and shoving her hands in her pocket was all Sydney could do as his words sunk in. "An angel? Ok, say I believe you, what is it

that you have to tell me that's so damn important?" Michael sighed and a bench appeared out of now where. "Sit please, this may take some

time." Sydney sat on the opposite end of the bench, as far from the stranger as possible. Once she had settled, Michael spoke again. "When you

were just six months old, a fire killed your mother. It was no accident, Sydney. A demon started that fire and killed Mary Winchester, but not before

he was able to feed you some of his blood. The demon's name is Azazel and he's been searching for special children, psychics like yourself, and

infecting them with demon blood in hopes that someday he will be able to raise an army and start the Apocalypse." Sydney blinked and then shook

her head, "Why do I feel like I should believe everything you just said? I should be looking at you like you're crazy then beating your ass and going

home. What else is there? You're not telling me everything." Michael smiled, "You have good instincts, Sydney. They'll never lead you astray if you

listen to them. Anyways, I told you my Father sent me…he sent me because I'm your guardian Sydney. I've been watching over you since you were

brought into this world."

"Guardian? As in guardian angel type guardian?" Michael nodded. "Well, crap…and you said you were Michael. Meaning the Archangel Michael?"

Another nod and Sydney sighed heavily. "Winchesters can never do anything in halves I guess. Figures my guardian angel would be THE Archangel

Michael. Fantastic." Michael smiled at his charge and allowed her a moment to herself before continuing. "Sydney, "Things are going to get much

harder from now on and I wanted you to know that you had someone you could come to when things got tough. Your visions will only get worse

and I know there are some things you cannot share with your brother. I'll always be here for you Sydney Anne Winchester. I'll protect you with

every bit of Grace in my body. I vow it." His voice resonated with the truth of his words and Sydney found herself nodding in acceptance. Michael

hung around until the sound of Sam opening the door halted their conversation and with one last smile, he disappeared in a flurry of wing beats as

her twin came in through the motel room door. "Heya Syd. Dad and Dean not back yet?" And that was how Sydney Winchester met her guardian

angel, Michael.

It was only two years later that Sydney found herself driving away from her family, heart in tatters as tears streamed down her face. The rumble of

the mustang's engine was the only sound as she sped through the night and towards whatever Fate had in store for her. She didn't even flinch

when Michael suddenly appeared in her passenger seat, having become accustomed to him randomly popping in unannounced. After finally getting

her to slow down enough so that she wouldn't get killed or kill someone else, Michael got her talking about what had happened and comforted her

as best he could. That night saw both the little huntress and her guardian angel in a dumpy motel with a large bottle of whiskey occupying the

littlest Winchester's hand. Once she had passed out from the alcohol in her system, Michael tucked her into bed and stayed by her side through

the night and through the next day's hangover. Sydney started hunting on her own then, with Michael accompanying her as much as he could. She

made a name for herself in the hunting community but she never saw her brother or her father and she stayed as far away from Palo Alto

California as possible. It was during a case in New Orleans that Sydney came across a coven of Huntress Witches. After having tried to kill them

herself, Sydney learned that this wasn't a normal group of witches. These women used their Goddess given powers to hunt down those of their

kind that had sold their souls to demons for power that wasn't rightly theirs. The coven extended an invitation to the young hunter, which Sydney

accepted after discussing it heavily with Michael. "This will be good for you, Little One. They can teach you many things." She had returned that

night and began her training. As weeks turned to months, Sydney found that her already well-honed hunting skills improved even more with the

added practice she got from her fellow huntresses. Michael had popped in from time to time to check in on her and was happy to see that the

wound left on her heart by her brother was finally healing. A year and a day after Sydney had begun her training, the Coven presented her with a

silver ring cast in the shape of a wolf's head and deemed her ready to venture forth on her own as a fully fledged member of the Coven. And

although she was sad to leave her new found friends, Sydney knew that it was time to move on. She left New Orleans a few days later, headed

towards the next case she came upon and once again joined by Michael.

When her nineteenth birthday rolled around, Michael approached her with a ritual to remove the demon blood Azazel had infected her with. She

had felt a little light headed and sore after the ritual had been performed, but Michael assured her that it was only a side effect of his grace being

tied to her in order to burn out the blood and it would pass in time. A few days after that, Sydney went to go see Sam at Stanford and had met

back up with her older brother. Michael had sat back and watched as the two siblings were reunited after a year or so apart and he smiled, eyes

sparking with something dark. Things were going exactly as he had planned and with one last look on the sleeping Winchesters, Michael

disappeared.

* * *

A/N: And so our plot begins to make an appearance. As slight an appearance as it is lol. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try harder to post more regularly from now on.


	10. Ashes to Ashes

Three Winchester Boys and the Winchester Girl Chapter 9: Ashes to Ashes

A/N: This chapter spans from The Benders episode all the way up to the end of Dead Man's Blood

Warnings: nothing too steamy. Just some brother-sister-brother kissing.

* * *

As bad as things could get for the Winchesters, Sydney had to admit that life had been pretty good as of late. Some hunts were worse than others, like the time Sam had been taken by that hillbilly family who

kidnapped people and hunted them for sport or the one where that chick, Meg, had lured them and their dad to Chicago in an attempt to get John. The Devas that she had been controlling had turned on her the

moment her alter had been destroyed, then the Shadow demons had hunted the family down; attacking them savagely in their hotel until Sam detonated the UV light bomb. As they were getting ready to go their

different ways, John had tried to get Sydney to come with him, not entirely comfortable with Sam and her being so close again. Sydney had flat out refused, saying that if she left they'd end up dead or at least get into

serious trouble. Despite suspicions that there were other reasons, John gave in and let his kids stay together. Sydney hugged her father and he pressed a kiss to her hair before letting her go, nodding once to his

sons and taking off again.

Sydney ended up driving them to their next city and another No-Tell-Motel so Dean and Sam could rest and keep an eye on their still bleeding wounds. Syd had only gotten a few scratches and one or two deeper

cuts that would need stitches, but her brothers hadn't been so lucky. Despite the severity of their injuries, Sam and Dean insisted that she get patched up first. With a roll of her eyes she let them stitch her up, then

took the first aid kit and efficiently stitched and bandaged her brothers. They fell into the single king bed in a tangle of limbs and bruised skin, sleep finding them instantly. That hunt had been the worst to date and

Sydney breathed a sigh of relief at the memory of it turning out ok in the she and her brothers were in New York after having finished a case involving a creepy painting and a murderous little girl's spirit.

The case hadn't been too difficult but Sydney had gotten a touch jealous over how close Sam had gotten to Sarah, the girl at the auction house where the painting was being stored. Even Dean had felt a twinge of

jealousy flare up when they had gone out on a date leaving Sydney and him at the hotel. The case was over fairly quickly, much to Sydney and Dean's delight; even though Dean had told Sam that they could stay for

a little while if he wanted, so he could spend more time with Sarah. Thankfully Sydney hadn't been with them when Sam had kissed Sarah and Dean was glad that Sam had turned down the offer of staying in New

York longer. Truthfully, Dean wanted to get as far away from the auction house and Sarah as possible.

Michael had visited Sydney while Dean and Sam had been out talking to Sarah and mentioned a gun—the Colt he'd called it—that could kill the demon that had killed her mom and fed her his blood. He told her it

was in Colorado and that another hunter had it in is his possession. "Colorado? We're headed out that way for a case…is that why you came and told me? 'Cause that's too crazy of a coincidence even for me, Mikey."

Michael rolled his eyes good naturedly at the nickname she had given him. "Yes, that is why I told you now. You must get the Colt, Sydney. If Azazel gets his hands on it, things will only get worse. He'll be able to raise

his army much faster with it." Frowning, Sydney's worried eyes met Michael's sky blue ones. "I'll try my hardest Michael, but which hunter has it? Colorado is a big state."

"You'll know when you get closer Sydney. Trust your instincts. I'll be in touch when the time comes to go after the Colt." And then he vanished. _'Damn cryptic Archangel…when the time comes he says. UGH'_

The drive to Colorado didn't take as long as Sydney had thought, not with all three of them taking turns behind the wheel. Manning, Colorado was a decent sized town and they hit up the local bar as soon as they

were settled in their motel. Sydney watched as her brothers hustled a bit of pool, getting up to go join them when a group of people walking into the bar and caught her attention. Instincts screaming 'danger' has her

touching the blade strapped to her arm under her jacket. An older man getting up and grabbing what suspiciously looked like a journal before quickly disappearing out the doors cemented the feeling of trouble in her

gut. Making sure she had her cell phone, Sydney followed the group who had just gone out the doors after the man. Dean and Sam didn't even realize she was gone until they looked up a few hours later and saw

their empty table being cleaned.

Sydney followed behind the group of strangers, ready to grab the silver machete strapped to her hip if it was needed. True to his word, Michael had shown up as she was getting more knives out of the Impala, telling

her that Daniel Elkins—the man at the bar—was the hunter that had the Colt and was being hunted by a coven of vampires. "That pack of kids following him out were vampires? I thought they were all gone?"

"It appears that there are still some that remain. Beheading is the only way to kill them. Dead man's blood acts like a toxin in their systems. It will slow them down but not for long. Be careful, Little One." He handed

her several vials of thick, black looking stuff, then vanished. Sydney had pocketed the blood, strapped on the machete and set off on her first vampire hunt.

She trailed them into the woods and to an old but sound looking cabin. She watched as the vamps hung back, watching as the long female of the group approached the still dark cabin. Sydney doubled back around

the cabin and found an open window, dodging the wildly swung fist as Elkins attacked her. "Hey! I'm here to help! I'm a hunter!" The man raised a disbelieving eyebrow, "A hunter huh?"

"Yes! My name is Sydney Winchester. I was sent here to make sure those vamps out there don't kill you and get their hands on the Colt." Elkins lowered the rifle he had aimed at her, "And how do you know about the

Colt?" Sydney stepped away from the wall and met Elkins' gaze. "I have friends in high places you could say. Anyways, it doesn't matter. There are about five or six bloodsuckers outside right now and I don't have

time to hash out the how's and why's. I need the Colt, you need to stay alive and that's all we need to focus on right now. "A crash came from the kitchen and Sydney unsheathed her machete. "Are you going to help

me or not old man?"

"I think you've lost your touch, Daniel. A partner? And a scrawny little girl at that. Tsk Tsktsk." The female vampire crooned as she waltzed into the room, the two others flanking her, both of them male. "Oh hunny, I'm

not that scrawny." Sydney quipped and twirled her machete. "Now, I suggest you all leave peaceful like before I'm forced to cut off your ugly, bloodsucking heads." The female vampire grinned and looked over her

shoulder at the two males behind her. "Boys, I think she just threatened us. And you know what we do to silly little humans that threaten us." All three grinned as their fangs dropped down over their regular teeth,

Sydney watched them warily before twirling around and decapitating the third male in a graceful arc. Spinning around once more, she moved to face the other two males as the female circled Elkins hungrily. The males

lunged at her at the same time, forcing her to feint and parry as they came at her from all sides. _'Damn they're fast. Too bad I'm damn good with a blade.'_ With an upward swipe, Sydney decapitated the larger of the two

while throwing a dagger coated in dead man's blood at the other; smiling slightly as it embedded itself in his jugular. The other male went down like a ton of bricks, clawing at his neck. The female got distracted by her

companion's distress which allowed Elkins' to slice her arm with his own blood coated knife. She hissed in pain, eyes flashing before turning and fleeing into the woods. The other vampire groaned as the poisonous

blood flowed painfully through his veins. Sydney walked over and quickly put the bloodsucker out of his misery before turning to face Elkins. "So, you wanna give me the Colt now or are we gonna have to talk some

more?" Elkins blinked owlishly at the blood covered girl, chuckled hoarsely, and motioned for her to have a seat. "Tell me what you know about the gun and a little about yourself. We may be able to work something

out and I kinda owe ya…for saving my life." Sydney smiled and sat. "Well, my name is Sydney Winchester…"

Sam and Dean had looked all over for their sister but found nothing except for a Daniel Elkins listed in their Dad's journal. When they got to the cabin, Dean and Sam knocked then waited. An older man answered

the door and a gruff smile passed over his features. "She said you would come." Confusion passed over each boys face and the man chuckled. "You're Sam and Dean right? Sydney said you'd probably find my name in

your dad's journal and would come looking for her. Well, come on in. She's still here…and safe, so no worries." Another confused look passed between the brothers as they followed inside. Sydney was sitting on the

couch, coffee in hand, and a book open on her lap. Without looking up, she smiled and turned the page, "I hate to say I told you so, but…"

"That's enough outta you, Missy. You've got what you came for, now why shouldn't I kick all of you out?" Elkins was smiling and there was little heat in his voice. "You still need us to finish taking care of your Kate and

Luther problem. And I don't think you wanna face my Dad by yourself." Nodding, Elkins offered the still stunned and silent boys coffee, which they accepted mutely. Sydney finally looked up at her brothers, eye

twinkling merrily. "Hey guys, Dad called. He's on his way here for Daniel's magick demon killing Colt revolver. I got here first. Oh, and vampires really do exist!" That snapped Dean out of his stupor. "Don't tell me

they're like the ones in Twilight!" Blinking, Sydney stared at her brother. "Uh, no. You have to behead them…you've read Twilight?" Sam sniggered into his coffee while Elkins tried to hold a laugh back. Dean scowled

and took a gulp of coffee. "So Dad's coming?" Sydney nodded at Sam's question, setting her coffee and the book on the table. "Yeah. He heard through the Hunter grapevine about Daniel having the Colt."

"Don't see how he heard. I told him months ago that I'd never seen or heard of it." Sydney fixed him with a look. "Hunters talk, remember? Someone had to have seen or heard something that tipped Dad off about

the truth. And you bet your ass that he won't be as nice as me." Sam snorted derisively at that, ignoring Dean's glare. "You're right about that Sydney." All four of the hunters' eyes snapped to the figure standing in

the doorway. "D-dad!" Sydney stammered as John Winchester walked into the room and embraced his daughter. Nodding to his boys once, he turned to face Elkins. "Where's your manners Daniel? Can't offer an old

friend some coffee?" John's tone was clipped but not angry. The Winchester siblings watched as the two hunters faced off. "You got something you wanna say to me John?" The elder Winchester rose to his full height,

"Where's the Colt Daniel?" Sydney blinked and pulled a wooden case out from behind the cushion next to her. "I have it Dad. I helped Dan—Mr. Elkins, with a vampire problem. It's not completely taken care of, so I

said I'd stick around and help in exchange for borrowing the Colt." John rounded on his daughter. "Give me the gun, Sydney. Give it to me so we can get the hell out of here." Sydney stood up, clutching the case to her

chest. "No Dad. I made a promise. I'm going to stay and help. Then Sam, Dean, and I will take the Colt. We can hunt Azazel together Dad. WE can keep up just as well as you. We can handle it Dad. Just let us help."

"No. You'll give me the Colt so I can hunt the son of a bitch that killed your mother down and keep you three safe. That's an order Sydney Anne." Sydney huffed and glared at her father. "Sorry, _sir_, but I'm not a good

little soldier. I'm a damn good hunter in my own right. So I'm not handing the Colt over. I made the deal with Daniel so I'm going to see it through and the gun is coming with me. You can come along if you want to."

Sam and Dean gaped at Sydney's sudden outburst then looked at their father to see his reaction. John glowered at his youngest child before deflating at the fierce look in her eyes. "Alright, Syd. We'll do it your way."

She smiled and relaxed. "Cool beans…oh, and Dad? You owe Mr. Elkins an apology…sir." John chuckled, "As my daughter orders. Sorry Daniel…got carried away. I'm—we're so close to catching this damn demon…"

Daniel held up his hand, "It's fine John. No harm no foul." Sydney grinned even wider. "Well then, now that that's all settled, can we go kill some bloodsuckers?" Dean jumped up and patted Sam heartily on the

shoulder. "Hell yes little sister!"

The nest wasn't hard to find at all. "Ya know, for vampires, they're not very good at being stealthy." Sydney commented from the back seat of the Impala. Dean snorted and smiled at his sister in the rearview

mirror, "Ain't that the truth." Sam shook his head, "I doubt it'll be that easy to take them out though."

"Aww Sam…why do you have to be such a negative Nellie all the time?" Dean snickered while Sam just shot Sydney his bitchface. They pulled up right behind their Dad's truck and got out, shutting the doors as quietly

as possible, meeting up with John and Elkins by the truck. The older hunters handed Dean and Sam each a machete and Elkins just shook his head when Sydney held up her silver one and grinned. John motioned for

his kids to follow him while Elkins took up the rear and the band of hunters made their way towards the abandoned barn. When they reached the doors, Sam and Sydney split off to the right and Elkins and Dean went

left, leaving John to go through the doors. Around towards the back, Sydney found another door and motioned for Sam to follow behind her. Dean had also found another door into the barn and he signaled for Sydney

to let him take point when he caught her gaze across the straw covered floor. She nodded before falling in at Dean's left, Sam at her back, and Elkins on Dean's right. They saw John just across the way and nodded

when he motioned for them to stay quiet. The first four were easy to take by surprise, but the fifth, who they thought was a hostage, put up one hell of a fight and Sydney was the one to take her down with a vicious

uppercut before swiftly beheading her. She was just about to turn around to help her brothers when a vice like grip wrapped around her throat from behind. "Now, now, let's all play nice." Sydney fought as hard as

she could to break away from Luther's grip but he just tightened it, slowly cutting off her air. "Hunters. You're all the same. What makes you think you have more of a right to live than we do?" Dean made a move

towards the vampire holding his sister, but Luther just gripped her tighter, bringing up a knife and pressing it against the bare skin of her throat. John took a step forward, the Colt raised and leveled at Luther's head.

"Let her go." The vampire smirked and pressed the blade more firmly to Sydney's throat. "I don't think so, Hunter. You know guns won't do anything to my kind." John's jaw tightened and he cocked the gun. "I said, let

her go." Sydney's eyes widened when Luther pulled her in front of him, using her as a shield. "D-dad…" Her words were choked off as Luther crushed her throat even more in his grip. "Shut up." The Colt never

wavered and Sam and Dean could only watch as their father appeared to seriously consider taking the shot. But before John could pull the trigger, a blinding white light abruptly filled the dilapidated barn around them.

Luther's grip completely slackened around her throat, and Sydney took the opportunity to break away from him, having just enough voice to yell at her family, "Close your eyes! You have to close your eyes!" Not

waiting to see if they followed her instructions, Sydney spun and grabbed Luther by the arm and did her best to keep him from running away as the light got brighter and brighter.

After what felt like an eternity, the other four hunters blinked their eyes open, rubbing the slight stinging from them as they stood up. "Sydney?" Sam saw her just a few yards away, slumped against a support

beam and breathing raggedly. He all but ran to her side and dropped down next to her. "Sydney? Syd? Hey, c'mon, talk to me." Her head lolled over to rest against her shoulder and pain dulled blue-green eyes slowly

rolled up to meet his concerned hazel ones. She smiled tiredly at him and winced when she tried to breathe a little deeper. "Hey, take it easy." Dean had stooped down on her other side and winced when he saw the

livid bruises blossoming along her neck and collarbones. "What happened? Where's that vamp bastard so I can kill him?" Sydney's head lolled bonelessly on her neck again and the two boys followed her line of sight

to a pile of ashes not a foot away from them. "He didn't get very far." Her voice was raspy and barely above a whisper; the words causing her to cough violently. The brothers shared a look before Dean lifted their

sister into his arms to carry her out to the Impala. John just watched his children head out of the barn while Elkins did a sweep to make sure there weren't any vampires left. All he found were a couple more piles of

ash so he joined back up with the Winchesters at the cars. Sydney was settled in the backseat, sleeping deeply after the shot of morphine Sam had given her. "How's she doing Sam?" John asked after peeking

through the window. "Her windpipe is bruised pretty badly, we won't know how bad it is till we get her to a hospital though." John nodded and clapped his son on the back. "Take care of her, you hear?"

"Yes sir." John smiled and turned to face Dean. "You watch out for both of them, Dean. I'm counting on you son. I'll give you the Colt in case you need it and because Sydney'll have my head if I take off with it." Dean

nodded, "Yes sir." John smiled faintly at his sons. "I'll be in touch. You three keep each other safe." The two boys nodded, glancing at the car when the door opened. Sydney was hanging limply from the door frame,

trying to get her feet under her enough so she could stand. John beat his sons to her side and she clung tightly to her father. "You were gonna leave without saying bye." He chuckled and hugged her to him lightly. "I

didn't want to wake you up. You take care of those two brothers of yours, okay Sydney-bean? I'm trusting you to keep them out of trouble." She nodded slowly and smiled goofily at her dad. "Yeah…yes sir."

"Good. And I'm leaving you the Colt, just in case. I'll call in a week or so, see if I can find any leads."

"Ok, Daddy..you be safe too." Another smile, this one a bit bigger, "I will, Sydney. Now let's get you back in the car so Sam and Dean can get you to a doctor." She grumbled faintly, but the medicine was already

starting to pull her back under. John got her settled again and turned to face his sons. "Be safe boys. I'll call in a week." They nodded and watched him get in his truck. Elkins clapped both Winchester boys on the

back, before gruffly saying, "You keep that sister of yours safe, boys. And stop in for a visit if you're in the area again." Sam nodded and shook the older hunter's hand, "We will. You take care." The older hunter

nodded again and moved to get in John's truck. The Winchester boys watched as the black truck rumbled off then climbed into the Impala, the sleek black car tearing up the asphalt towards the hospital.

* * *

A/N: I a soooo sooo sorry that this took as long as it did. Things have gotten a little complicated with school and life in general. Especially with my health. But I'll try my best to update a little more regularly from now on.


	11. How a Family Breaks and Tries to Mend

The Three Winchester Boys and the Winchester Girl Chapter 10: How a Family Breaks and Tries to Mend

A/N: I know, I know. Another update so soon! Things have finally calmed down a bit so I can get these chapters typed up and posted pretty quickly. I can't promise that this will continue though. My Life likes to give me small breaks, but eventually they come to an end too soon. Hope you all enjoy this! Also, it's kinda long, but it had to be done!

WARNINGS: This chapter does contain Wincest of the SamxSydeny, DeanxSydney, and SamxSydneyxDean variety and maybe a little SamxDean . It is kind of explicit and it does contain mention of DP and anal, and there isn't a warning of when it starts, so if it's not your thing, I'm sorry. Maybe you shouldn't be reading this story then. It also contains character death and language.

* * *

Their Dad called them a week after the vampire hunt in Colorado, just like he promised. He hadn't found anything new, but he had his feelers out there and he'd let them know if anything cropped up. Sydney had

really wanted to talk to her dad about some of the things in his research that he'd faxed to them a couple of days ago but couldn't because of the still tender bruising of her throat. Talking still hurt, hell, even

breathing hurt sometimes. Her brothers were patient with her and they did everything they could to make the pain more bearable, it was just going to take time for the injury to heal.

The first night after the hunt, it had just been her and Sam in the motel room while Dean was out doing a supply run. Sydney had just gotten out of the shower and was examining the angry black and purple bruises

when Sam had wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She had relaxed gratefully into her twin's strong body, the hunt and her injuries finally catching up with her. He had pulled her hair back so he too could

look at the extent of her injury, and he hissed softly at the sight of the splotchy and deep bruising encircling his sister's neck and spreading a ways down to her collarbones. "Jesus, Sydney…how bad does this hurt?"

She shrugged and snuggled a bit more against him. "Not too bad…hurts to talk too much though. The doctor said that that was normal for this kind of thing though. You didn't get hurt—" her voice was barely above a

whisper and if Sam hadn't been so close to her, he wouldn't have been able to hear a word she had said. And when her sentence trailed off into a heavy coughing fit, Sam just held her close to him till she stopped;

body trembling from the force of her cough as she sagged against his sturdy frame. "S-sorry…" He just smiled faintly and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her out to their single, king size bed and laying her down

gently before stripping her of the towel loosely wrapped around her. "It's no problem, Syd." He started removing his clothes too, noticing that Sydney watched his every move with tired but interested eyes, and smiled

even wider once he was completely naked. Sam helped her slide under the covers before joining her; his hands sliding softly across her slightly chilled skin, causing her to gasp faintly. Sydney pressed herself more

firmly into his touch and let her own hands glide across his well muscled arms and shoulders before pulling him to her so she could kiss him. He hummed softly against her lips and kept the kiss light, not wanting to

limit her breathing anymore than it already was. She made a mild sound of discontent and he just chuckled as he rolled over so she was on top of him, straddling his hips. That caused her to moan happily and rub just

the tiniest bit against his warm skin. Sam groaned in reply and grabbed her hips in his overly large hands, positioning her just so, sliding into her tight heat in one smooth stroke. They both moaned softly and moved

together, neither of them hearing the door open and close as their brother entered the room.

Dean took in the scene before him and smirked before stripping himself of his clothes and joining his siblings on their bed. Sydney gasped as her older brother's cold hands ran up her sides and her rhythm faltered

slightly as he turned her head to claim her lips in a soft but insistent kiss. Ever mindful of his sister's injuries, Dean's hands gently traced over her collarbones, across her shoulders and down her arms, leaving

goosebumps on her skin. Sydney arched into the touch and moaned loudly when Sam's next thrust was a little more forceful. Dean smiled against her lips and moved onto the bed so he was behind her; bending her

forward so he could get her ready for him. Sydney moaned when her older brother finally slid himself deep inside of her, settling in alongside Sam. All three of them groaned when they got a rhythm started and it was

over soon after that. The three siblings collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs, with Sydney pillowed against both of her brothers. After a little shifting, Sydney had her head on Sam's shoulder and the rest of her body

pressed back against Dean's chest. Idle hands stroked over the parts of her they could reach, soothing caresses across sweaty and tired skin. She turned to press a kiss to Sam's collarbone, then one to the

underside of Dean's jaw before she settled completely and fell asleep in her brothers' arms. Sam and Dean shared a small smile, and Dean leaned over their slumbering sibling to press a soft kiss to the corner of

Sam's mouth before he too settled down to sleep. Sam followed suit and soon, all three Winchester siblings were deep asleep.

After that, things began going from ok to super bad real quick. Their Dad had called them the next day and they joined back up with him two days later, which really wasn't too bad, except John insisted that Sydney

have her own room and that the Sam, Dean and he could share a room. Sydney still couldn't do much talking but was eating solid food again and she made her malcontent with the rooming situation very clear.

Despite the tense living quarters, the Winchesters worked fairly well all together. Then the phone call came. They all knew Meg was just setting a trap for them, but they took all the precautions they could before

deciding to split up. John would meet Meg in Lincoln, Nebraska like they had agreed on while Dean, Sam, and Sydney would go to Salvation, Iowa since that was where the signs were pointing that the demon would

be there next. John had given them the real Colt and taken a fake with him to Nebraska. Sydney knew something was wrong the minute they hit the road, but remained quiet while they made the drive to Iowa. She

had fallen asleep a couple of times but instantly woke shortly after falling asleep each time from vivid visions of what was waiting for them in Iowa…and Nebraska. Sam, thinking that it was the bumpy ride and her

injuries, gave her another shot of morphine despite her protests, saying that she needed the sleep if she was going to be any help on this hunt; Dean agreeing with Sam and so her body gave in to the drug and she

fell into another vision with no hope of escaping it this time.

Once they got to Iowa, the morphine had pretty much all worn off, and Sydney was more exhausted than she had been before. She knew just about everything that was going to happen in the next 48 or so hours,

except where the demon was going to be exactly and how things would pan out with their Dad. But she did know that this wasn't the time or the place where their finally battle with the Yellow-eyed demon would be,

and she had the feeling that one of them wasn't going to leave this battle alive. She just wasn't sure who or when. That night, Sam had a vision of where the demon was going to strike, and Sydney watched with

worried eyes as her brothers planned how they would go about saving the family Sam had seen in the vision. She clutched the Colt tightly to her body as her brothers silently broke into the house, waiting to see if

they would need her help or not. That's when the world erupted in fire. The house literally exploded as her brothers and the family threw themselves out the front door just in time. Sam had then grabbed the Colt

from her and rushed back into the house, heedless of the screams coming from his sister. The fire department showed up about thirty minutes or so later, Sydney, Sam, and Dean were sitting in the Impala, watching

as the fire was put out. Sydney had screamed her throat raw, and couldn't even whisper and Sam and Dean were just silent. The demon had escaped again and Meg had called them, saying that she had their Dad

and that they should bring her the real Colt if they wanted him to stay alive. Once the firs was completely put out, Dean started the car and pulled out onto the road; heading towards Lincoln, Nebraska.

Sydney knew this would end horribly but despite her numerous attempts, she couldn't contact Michael. It was as if the archangel was purposefully ignoring her fervent prayers to him and that worried her even more.

She didn't want her brothers and herself to enter into this blind, but that was exactly what they were doing, even if Dean had come up with a good way to get them into the apartment building. She had remained

behind to keep lookout for any demons, and after only five minutes, she spotted three or four of them heading towards the back of the building. She silently followed them and when they were out of sight, she flung

her arm out and forcibly pulled the demons from the hosts they were possessing. It was a useful power that Michael had taught her and that the power from being a Huntress Witch had strengthened. She didn't even

get the horrible headaches anymore. Once the demons had been dealt with, she waited impatiently for her brothers to meet back up with her. Of course, it didn't go as smoothly as it should have. Meg's brother had

caught up with them and just before he could turn Dean's face into mush, Sydney pulled him from his meatsuit and squeezed the black smoke out of existence. Dean and Sam had just stared at her and she shrugged,

motioning for them to get their dad into the Impala.

The ride to the old hunting cabin was tense with silence and the preparation of the cabin wasn't any less tense. Sydney re-drew the wards around the cabin while Sam laid down fresh salt lines. Dean got their dad

settled onto the old mattress in the bedroom, his face drawn as he took in all the injuries his dad had suffered. That's when it all went to hell. The Yellow-eyed demon was stronger than Sydney had expected and just

chuckled from their Dad's face when she had tried to pull him out. Dean wouldn't shoot John, couldn't shoot their dad, even if that's what he had ordered. Neither could Sam. Sydney was pinned against the wall where

the demon had flung her and just watched as Sam shot John in the leg, just watched as the demon fled their Dad's body. All she could do was watch as they got an unconscious Dean into the backseat of the Impala,

John climbing in next to him. Sam let Sydney drive since he had hit his head pretty hard when the demon had flung him into the doorframe, and she tore off down the highway to the nearest hospital. They were almost

there when everything went suddenly very bright, then black. Sydney woke up a few minutes later to a demon tearing the driver's door off the car. Her hand instinctively rose, but before she could do anything, the

demon fled its meatsuit, leaving the bewildered truck driver to deal with the car crash. After that, all Sydney could remember were the sounds of emergency helicopters and ambulances taking her and her family away.

She briefly recalls trying to yell for her brothers, for her dad, anybody, but her throat was throbbing horribly and she couldn't make a sound. Then unconsciousness claimed her again.

The next time Sydney woke up, she was in a hospital room, monitors beeping quietly around her and a familiar person sitting in a chair by her bedside. "You're awake." Was all Michael said as he released her hand.

Her eyes turned hard and she tugged jerkily at the IV in her arm. "You bastard, why didn't you answer me? I prayed for hours for you! And you're just now showing up!" Her voice was still scratchy but a little bit

stronger now and she put as much venom in her voice as she could. "I am sorry, Sydney. I was detained in Heaven. I do have other duties."

"Other duties? You're supposed to be my fucking Guardian!" She stood up shakily and grabbed a hold of the IV cart next to the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" She flipped him the bird and slowly made her

way out of the room. "Not that it matters to you, but I'm going to find my family." Michael followed behind her, catching her when she collapsed sideways at the sight of her older brother, her strong, cocky older

brother hooked up to the respirator and all those wires. "Dean…oh god, Dean." She turned wildly in Michael's arms. "Help him, Michael. You have to help him!" He shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid I can't, Sydney. I'm

not allowed to interfere in other's lives, only yours." Pounding her fists against his chest, she begged him to help her brother until she wore herself out, Michael catching her and carrying her back to her room. "I'll be

back in a few days, Sydney. I'm going to find the thing responsible for this. I promise." She just nodded slowly, refusing to look at him. Michael pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before disappearing.

Sam came in a little while later and they clung to each other desperately when the doctor told them that Dean would probably not wake up. John watched worriedly as the twins took turns sitting by Dean's bedside

throughout the day, only leaving to use the bathroom or at the nurse's insistence. Later that evening, John sent Sam out to gather up a few items for what he said was a warding spell and tried to ignore Sydney's

accusing eyes. His daughter knew he was lying and so he avoided her as much as he could, but he knew it wouldn't last long. "Dad…Dean'll never forgive you if you do this. And don't give me that bullshit about it

being a warding spell. I know it's not. I won't forgive you either. Not for this. I forgave you for making Sam leave, I knew you were just trying to do what you thought was right, but this…I won't ever forgive you for this

Dad. And neither will Dean." John stayed silent through his daughter's speech and watched sadly as she sat in the chair beside Dean's bed without looking at him. "Sydney, I have to at least try and save him. I

wouldn't be able to live with myself if he dies and I could've done something to stop it." Sydney snorted and turned her bloodshot gaze to her father. "And what am I supposed to tell Dean? That you died, sacrificed

yourself so he could live. Do you know how guilty that'll make him feel Dad? Jeez…do you know how guilty that'll make ME feel when I'm the one who has to tell him that?" John got up from the chair he was sitting in

and pulled her into a tight hug, running his hand up and down her back as she cried into his hospital gown. "I'll tell him, Sydney. I won't make you do that. I would never put that responsibility on your shoulders. And I,

I uh, want you to know kiddo, that I never meant to drive you away by telling—making—Sam go off to college. I just wanted what was best for you two…and I was afraid of what would happen to you two if I let you

guys stay together. Guess hindsight really is 20/20." Sydney hiccupped a laugh and hugged her father closer. "I guess so, but Dad, I get it. We were scared too of what might happen…but you taught us to only trust

each other, to only trust family. Are you really that surprised that it happened? Sam and I have always been crazy close for fraternal twins." John chuckled softly, pressing a kiss into her hair. "I know. I guess I was

just scared too. But this is different Sydney. I know you, Dean, and Sammy can beat this thing. Probably better than I can. And I have to give you guys that chance." She nodded, "Doesn't mean I have to like it, Dad."

"I know Sydney-bean. But I'm counting on you to keep your brothers safe. And I need you to know something. I was going to tell Dean, but I think you might take it better than your older brother. I need you to listen

to me carefully and don't interrupt me."

"Ok Dad. I can do that." John bent and spoke lowly into his daughter's ear, Sydney's eyes going wide at what he was telling her. "But Dad, I got rid of the demon blood in me…maybe the same ritual will work for Sam!

Then we won't have to—" Her sentence trailed off when John shook his head sadly. "It's too late, Syd. I had already asked Missouri if there was anything to be done about it…there isn't." Sydney nodded, "Ok Dad. But

nothing's gonna happen to Sammy. I promise." John smiled and pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead. "I hope so, Sydney. I really hope so."

It was later that day that John summoned the Yellow-eyed demon; selling his sould and the Colt to save his oldest son. Sydney was sitting beside her older brother when he woke up, smiling tearily when their dad

came through the door, returning her sad smile with a resigned one. Sam was the one that was there to catch John when he collapsed later in his own room, calling out helplessly for the doctors to save their dad.

Sydney had remained by Dean's bed when the oldest Winchester sibling had rushed out to see what was wrong; not even blinking when Michael appeared next to her. "Sydney.." He was cut off by the abrupt shake

of her head. "Just don't Michael. Nothing you say right now is gonna make things okay." She turned to face her Guardian, a determined look in her eye. "Tell me what I have to do to kill it."

The Winchesters left the hospital later that week despite the doctors' concerns. Bobby was waiting for them with his beat up old truck and Sydney wordlessl hopped into the bed of the truck, silently challenging her

brothers to argue with her decision. Neither of them did and the car ride to Bobby's was filled with a tense silence that put the old hunter on edge. Sydney knew she should be trying to comfort her family, that she

should be trying to take some comfort from them, but instead, she took off into the junkyard once they stopped outside the house. Dean and Sam watched their sister's retreating back with tired and sad eyes, but

neither made a move to follow her, choosing to give her the space she obviously wanted. Dean turned and headed over to the garage where the Impala was stored, determined to get his baby up and running again,

leaving Sam to silently follow Bobby into the house. That evening, they held a hunter's funeral for their father, lighting his body on fire and waiting till it was reduced to nothing but ashes. Bobby watched as the

siblings stood apart from each other, still close but not touching, and wondered how such a broken family could continue on without someone else getting hurt. Sydney didn't join them after for drinks, she just headed

back into the junkyard. Sometime around dawn, when Sam and Bobby had gone inside to bed, Dean decided to look for his sister since she hadn't come back. What he saw through him for a loop. His sister was

sparring with some stranger, and it looked like he was winning. Dean was just about to step forward when his sister was flung backwards into a large stack of cars, but she got up and flung out her arm, sending the

stranger flying into another pile of junk cars, causing them to shake dangerously. The stranger stood up chuckling, brushing his jeans off. "Better Sydney, much better. How's your head?" Sydney smiled and winced

slightly when she took a step forward. "My head's fine, but I think I landed on my ankle wrong." The stranger moved towards Sydney and that was when Dean snapped into action. "What the hell is going on?" Sydney

jumped in surprise at her brother's voice. "Dean! Uh…it's not what it looks like!" Dean quirked a sceptical eyebrow at his sister, "Really? It looks like you're sneaking off and fighting with some stranger, Syd. What is it

then if that's not it?" Sydney refused to meet her older brother's eyes. "Well, yeah, it is that I guess. But Dean! I'm doing it so we—I—can beat the Yellow-eyed demon! I'm getting stronger with Michael's—"

"That's enough Sydney." Dean fixed the stranger with a distrusting look before moving to his sister's side, wrapping a possessive arm around her. "I don't know who you are and I don't really care, you just stay away

from my sister, got it? If I see you around this property again, I will shoot you." He didn't wait for an answer, just turned and headed back towards the house, tugging Sydney along with him. Sydney glanced back at

Michael, but he was already gone. Not wanting to wake up the rest of the house, Dean steered them towards the shop garage then dropped his arm from around Sydney when they were inside. He rubbed his hands

over his face a few times before turning to finally face his sister. "This is what you've been doing when you disappear? Letting that guy throw you around?" Sydney nodded, wisely remaining silent. "What the hell

Sydney? What were you thinking? How could you run off with some strange guy and let him do that stuff to you, huh? Is that where all the brusises came from? Is that why you wouldn't let Sam or I touch you these

past few weeks? I can't believe it Sydney. Why wouldn't you tell us—me—about something like this?"

"Because you'd react just like you are now Dean! I told you, I'm getting stronger! You already know I'm psychic, but that's not enough to beat the demon that killed mom and now Dad! I have to get stronger."

"And why does it have to be you, Sydney? I thought we were going to do this together?" Shaking her head, Sydney turned away from her brother, running her hands on the newly redone frame of the Impala. "It has

to be me Dean. I've seen it. I don't know specifics like when or where, but I know it's me that finally ends this. I don't even know if you and Sam are there with me. All I see is myself and the Yellow-eyed demon facing

off and then it's over, I'm looking down at the person it was possessing and I know I've won." Dean's arms wrapping around her makes her jump since she didn't hear him move but she sinks gratefully into his strong

arms. "Sam and I won't let you do this on your own, Syd. You gotta know we've gotta stick together now. We're all the family we have left, kiddo." She nodded, turning to bury her head into the side of his neck. "I get

why you did, Sydney. Just promise me that it'll stop. We'll head to Missouri's to get you and Sam both help with your powers if that's the way this has to play out, but I don't want you seeing that guy again, please?"

She nodded again before pulling back to look up at her brother. "Ok Dean. I won't see him again. I promise." Dean smiled faintly at her and then kissed her softly. "Okay. Let's get you inside and cleaned up then little

sister. You kinda stink." He wrinkled his noise playfully at her and she swatted at his arm, laughing when he scooped her up into his arms. Dean took her up to the second floor bathroom and slowly stripped her of her

dirty clothing, hissing softly at the sight of the numerous bruises scattered across her bronze skin. "Damn Sydney-bean. Do they hurt?"

"Not really. The ones on my back do a little since they're more recent." Shaking his head, Dean stripped and climbed in the shower with her, carefully washing every inch of her body before allowing her to do that same

for him. Once they were done, neither bothered with putting clothes on, simply sliding into bed alongside Sam who nuzzled back into Dean's chest when the older Winchester pulled him close to his body. Sydney

snuggled into the circle of Sam's arms as her twin pulled her to him, pillowing her head on his outstretched arm. Dean and Sydney shared one last smile before sleep overtook them, each falling asleep easily once they

knew they were comfortable and safely wrapped around their brother.

* * *

A/N: and here ends the first segment of this story. The second segment will go a little faster than this past one, covering the rest of season 2 and probably going through the first part of season 4. I should have the next couple chapters up by this weekend. A big thank you to all of those who have stuck with this story and me through my inconsistent updates and long periods of absence. I really appreciate it you guys! 3 Silver


End file.
